Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath
by Omniscientearl
Summary: [Being Rewritten as: Harry Potter and the Fire of Eternity] It is the summer after Harry rescued Sirius from the dementors, and things couldn't be more peaceful. In this retelling, however, he takes advantage of Sirius and James' three years of hard work.
1. Ancient Dragon Scale

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Never will I claim to. The following work is being produced simply for the entertainment of the author.

Author's Note: Hello all, I've never written for Harry Potter before, but I'll try to give it a hell of a go. Yes, as I'm sure you can all guess from the title and summary this is a 'Harry has new powers fic', and I'm sure that you'll guess exactly what his form will be. It will be useless complaining about it, as I have already concretely made up my mind. My only hope is that I present it in a seemingly believable way. There will be no disclaimers past the first chapter, as I believe it should head the entire work, not every chapter, as they follow in succession.

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**Chapter 1 - Ancient Dragon Scale**

Dawn had broken only moments before over an ideal Privet Drive. Dew was kissing the tops of the blades of grass, and the bright morning light caused the dew to sparkle with unrivaled intensity. The animals of the night had all made their ways back to their homes so that the animals of the day would have uncontested rule. A few stragglers still puttered about the sky and earth, meandering about in during the time where no danger was present.

Two owls flew lazily in the air, one a bright snowy white, and the other a deep brown. If an observer were to look closely enough, the brown owl was following the snowy owl clutching something in its talons. They descended slowly toward the house marked number 4, and perched lightly at one of the second floor windows.

Harry awoke to the slight knocking of Hedwig's beak on the window. Slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry sat up with a few popping protests from his joints that settled over the night.

He blearily glanced about his room, it looking the same as it ever did, with his cousins broken and unused playthings scattered about. The change this year had been that his trunk now sat at the foot of his bed. His aunt and uncle had not even attempted to contest this decision. They knew full well, now, that Harry's godfather was an escaped convicted murderer, Harry having never told them that he was innocent.

He reached over to the small desk near his bed and retrieved his large, round glasses, placing them on his head, and scratching lightly at his messy hair, revealing a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He slid out of bed, his feet landing softly on the floor, and reached over, opening his window for Hedwig.

Harry, coming closer and closer to reality, blinked. There was a second owl, a great brown one, accompanying Hedwig. He glanced down and saw a letter tied to its talons, one addressed to him. He reached out and gently untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"I hope you don't mind girl," Harry said to Hedwig, giving her a stroke along the side of her head. She gave him an affectionate nip on his finger, seemingly knowing what he was talking about, and consenting. He reached over and grabbed two owl treats, giving one to Hedwig and another to the brown owl. The owls ate them happily, and after getting a little water from Hedwig's dish, the brown owl flew off. Harry supposed that it was returning to its post.

He turned the letter over in his hands, its weight a little heavy. The only writing on it was his name. He reached over and gave Hedwig another stroke as thanks for helping the other owl find him. She leaned into it slightly, nodding off shortly afterwards. He turned back to the letter, and without preamble, tore it open.

There were several pieces of parchment inside, Harry unfolded the largest and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I had been thinking, as I traveled from Hogwarts, and I had Buckbeak stop off at a safe house for a moment. Here are the ingredients and instructions that your father and I were able to work out in our time at Hogwarts. It took us some doing, but after a while we were finally able to become the Marauders as you know us. Use it wisely, it is dreadfully useful. Remember, this is three years' worth of hard work I'm giving to you.  
Padfoot_

Harry read it again, never getting tired of the fact that he now had someone to look out for him on a more personal level from now on, even if he was on the run at the moment. He looked over at the other pieces of parchment, and saw that they were an ingredient list, followed by two pages of detailed instructions for brewing a potion. He looked over the ingredients, and his eyes bugged slightly.

At the top of the page, in a hurried script he was sure was either his father's or Sirius from back at Hogwarts, was a header reading Animagus. He smiled to himself, remembering how Remus had told him in the shrieking shack that it had taken his father and Sirius the better part of three years to figure out how to do it.

He glanced at the ingredients once more. A majority of them were quite expensive due to the rarity, such as the six-inch dragon scale and the down of a phoenix the day after it burned. Others were more common, but they were still high quality ingredients.

He laughed a little, though. Thanks to the trust fund left by his parents, it would be no problem securing the ingredients, even the platinum cauldron that was listed in the ingredients. He wondered slightly how well off his parents were, to be able to leave a trust fund that outdid a ministry official's own funds.

He looked to the directions and paled. This was a bugger of a potion, even going as far as reciting the depth the wand should go in the mixture for the stirrings, all alternating between clockwise and counter-clockwise.

Here and there, parts were underlined to stress importance, and other parts were circled. Notes in the margins of the handwritten instructions proved that it was two people who put this information together. At the end there was a spell to be recited, and it even had the pronunciation, as well as timing per syllable to help someone who would be very poor at magic. This would have been part of the help that Peter Pettigrew had gotten from the two Marauders.

He noted that it seemed that they had also gone through with the transformation on their summer break, as there was a note in the margin that said that the magic given off during the spell registered even lower than accidental magic. The Ministry would never know.

He read the instructions again and again, only coming out of his room for breakfast lunch and dinner, all of which were too small, due to the diet that Dudley was now forced to be on. He was glad that Hedwig returned yesterday with loads of meat pies and other foods from Mrs. Weasley. His real meals began the moment he stepped back into his room and locked the door.

For days this was his routine, he would read the directions over and over, wanting to get it right on his first time. It continued on for a week, until he was able to look away from the parchment and recite the directions fluidly, without any delay or pause. He spent the next few days with his own empty cauldron practicing the stirring, and the depth of his wand.

Two weeks after he first received the letter, Harry was confident that he could do the potion in his sleep. He knew that he was over preparing, but he didn't care. This was something that would bring him closer to Sirius and his father. He wasn't going to mess it up for the world.

He pulled up the loose floorboard, and after a few bites of meat pie, he reached a little further than everything else and retrieved his sack of wizarding money and a small roll of muggle money. He smiled to himself, if the Dursley's knew of the amount of money he possessed, he was certain bad things would happen. He stuffed them in his pocket and grabbed the ingredient list.

It was time for a little trip to Diagon Alley. He was sure he could find everything he needed there, and he knew his relatives wouldn't miss him for the day. He climbed down the stairs, and stopped at the front door long enough to put his trainers on, and set off to the bus stop a few miles from the suburb he was at.

The walk took close to an hour; Harry enjoying the time he now had away from the Dursleys. Sure, they were not being as awful as usual, but still; getting away from them was always a blessing. He enjoyed the slight breeze and fresh air as he strolled.

He sat, waiting for the bus to show up, for nearly twenty minutes. He was lucky he came so near the arrival time, he really hadn't a clue what the bus' schedule was. He paid the fare and settled in for the time that it took to get into London.

Harry got off the bus and walked another five blocks to the Leaky Cauldron, his pace increasing every block. He hadn't realized just how excited he was to be in the wizarding world on his own for a change.

He passed through the pub, giving Tom a greeting as he passed. Out in the back, he tapped on the bricks with his wand and watched, as the brick wall gave way to Diagon Alley. He marveled as the portal opened, always amazed to see it in action, still seeming so very magical to him, as it was his first glimpse into the wizarding world three years ago.

He walked through the street, avoiding wizards and witched as he moved toward the shops he needed. He was intimately familiar with Diagon Alley now, having explored it for two weeks at the end of the summer in his third year after blowing up his Aunt Marge. He proceeded directly to Alchemical Apparatuses, first thing he needed was the platinum cauldron, so he could carry around the ingredients he was here to pick up.

The cauldron set him back more than he would have liked, but his money bag was still half full of galleons, he had made a point to grab only galleons on his last visit, not wanting a repeat of blocking the entrance to his vault so as not to make the Weasleys uncomfortable. He then proceeded to the Apothecary to obtain the ingredients. A few of them he already had. But he still needed the scale and down, as well as some other things he had no idea about.

The young man at the counter greeted him warmly, recognizing him immediately, and began helping him get everything he needed. The ingredients were a bit expensive, but Harry didn't care, as long as they brought him one step closer to his father, in a manner of speaking.

When Harry asked for the last thing on his list, the man looked around the store, making sure there was no one else present. Once satisfied that he and Harry were alone, he leaned closer and began speaking to Harry in a conspiratorial manner.

"Tell you what," He said, and began to lead Harry to the back. "I've been meaning to thank you a bit more properly. You probably don't know this, but my father owned this shop before I did. You saved his life back when you stopped You-Know-Who. He had refused to deal with anyone who was suspected to have been in league with him. After he was brought down we found out that my father was on a list of targets as a warning to the rest of the wizarding world. You saved his life. He passed away a couple of years ago, but I'm sure he would condone me giving you this."

He stopped before a small display case in his office, where a large scale sat, in the center of a fine cushion. "This is a scale from an ancient dragon. I know you only asked for a large dragon scale, but this will work just fine. In fact, I'm sure anything you put this in will be as potent as possible. This has been in the family for generations. Sort of a point of pride, you know? Well, where would that pride have gotten us if Dad had gotten killed by You-Know-Who, huh? The family has been happy to have it for generations, but I don't think they'll mind if you have it."

Harry gave a pause, he really didn't want to be rewarded for something that he had not done on purpose, even if it did save lives. As far as Harry was concerned he had really done nothing.

"I'm sorry sir," He began, "but I can't-"He was cut off abruptly when the man held up a hand, silencing Harry.

"I'll hear nothing of the sort," He said, "this is my decision. You saved my father, even if you were only one year old at the time. That means more to me than some silly old scale." As he was saying that, he pulled the scale from the display case and dropped it off in Harry's cauldron.

"Well, thanks," Harry mumbled, "even though I don't really deserve it."

"Nonsense," the man answered, and proceeded to tally the cost of the ingredients, conveniently leaving off the scale, as it was never for sale in the first place. Harry said another quick thanks and was off. He now had everything the potion called for. He happily returned to Privet Drive, and chuckled at the humor of actually being happy to return to that place.

End chapter the first.

**Authors note post script:**

Well, here it is: the first chapter. I always thought it odd, that Remus had told harry that it had taken the better part of three years for Sirius and James to puzzle out how to become Animagi, and then people added it in their fanfiction as nothing more than a hiccough that actually disrupts the story more than anything. They make it seem so easy, that it almost makes me wonder why there aren't animagi crawling all over the place. At the time of the posting of this chapter, I have not yet written more, though I have a hell of an outline (something I have never done before) to keep me on track. Here's hoping, eh?


	2. Three Years of Hard Work

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**Chapter 2 - Three Years of Hard Work**

Harry was moving carefully about his room, clearing Dudley's effects away from the window so that he could move his desk nearer. He wanted everything perfect and letting the fumes build up in his room just would not do. Once the desk was in place he retrieved his potion brewing set and his new cauldron, and placed them on the desk.

He carefully placed the burner perfectly centered beneath the cauldron, and moved all of the ingredients he bought from inside the cauldron. Once everything was set, he looked to the directions again. He needed to be sure, even though he could rattle it off nearly as well as his alphabet.

He began by chopping up various herbs and juicing three small poisonous berries. The berries, the writing said off to the side, were not poisonous enough to kill, but they were sufficient enough to break down the body's resistance to magic for a few minutes. Once the first ingredients were prepared, he turned on the burner with a gentle prod from his wand. Setting the fire to the appropriate intensity, he sat and waited.

The recipe called for the platinum cauldron to be heated for two and a half minutes, just enough, the margin read, to open up the metal to the magic inherent in the ingredients, but not enough to burn the dry ingredients. Once the time was up, he dropped the herbs and berry juice into the cauldron and began to mash it together with a unicorn horn pestle.

He worked the plants for roughly three minutes before they became a paste, due to the heat aiding the breakdown of the substances. Once the paste was ready he waited another moment before upending two bottles of dragon egg whites as well as three pinches of powdered werewolf fang. He dipped his wand into the mixture until the top centimeter was buried in the paste, and began stirring, alternating clockwise to counterclockwise every third and then second stir, finalizing only a single stir counter to the final three-stir motion. Forty-nine stirs later and a small puff escaped from the top of the cauldron as the minor amount of magic from the number seven was applied.

Harry withdrew his wand and turned back to the ingredients. There were only a two more breaking points after this one while making the potion and this particular break afforded him ten minutes while the magic permeated into the platinum. He pulled out a small vial of dragon saliva and mixed into it half a teaspoon of powdered wolf's bane, to counteract the lycanthropic curse of the powdered werewolf fang, but not enough to stop the transformational qualities inherent in its magic.

When his ten minutes were up, he poured the small concoction into the cauldron, and began the most tedious part of making the potion. Luckily he had left three small notches in his wand to remember the depth. One at one centimeter another at three centimeters, and a final at seven centimeters. All three depths were magically powerful, the note said, because they were prime.

He began a slow, one-second per stir motion in the counter clockwise; the inherent symbolism in magic would leave an impression on the potion that would circumvent the body's grasp on solidity gained over time. Seven stirs and the wand would dip to the next part. Once the seventh stir at seven centimeters was completed, he would perform one slowly raising stir back up to the one-centimeter mark. Seven rounds through that, and he repeated the process clockwise, in double time.

Finished with that, he pulled his wand out and with seven taps on the south side of the cauldron, he knocked the remaining liquid back into the mixture. He reached over, mentally counting the time, and dropped the ancient dragon scale into the center of the pot. He only hoped that the man was right, and that this would indeed aid in the potency of the potion. Now that the Dragon scale was floating in the mixture he had to wait anywhere from ten minutes to three hours depending on the dragon the scale came from.

He busied his self with the essay that was due first day in transfiguration. After ten minutes he looked at the mixture and frowned a little. There was no visible change to the scale yet. He turned back to his essay and looked again another ten minutes later. Still no change. He drummed his fingers on the desk, peering closely at the scale for a moment. He decided that it was taking too long, that he should check again in an hour.

An hour passed agonizingly slow for Harry. He was nearly quarter of the way done with is essay for McGonagall when his wristwatch gave a small beep. He looked again, and nearly pulled at his hair in frustration when there was still no change. He turned back to his essay, and determined that he was going to finish the parchment due to his transfigure professor before he dared to look again.

He penned the last period on the parchment, gave it a shake to dry the ink, and rolled it back up, tying it off before he looked at his watch. It was four and half hours since the last time he had looked at the potion. He swore lightly as he rushed back over to the desk and looked in the cauldron. He laughed to himself; at least there had been a change. The scale was now covered in tiny bubbles indicative of an item in the beginning stages of dissolving.

He grinned; the scale was not a fake after all. He reached over and pulled out some more homework to work on while he waited for the scale to fully vanish. As he got to work he kept his ears perked and alert for the soft his that would signal the one-minute window where he could finish his part in making the potion. An hour later and Harry was unbelievably tired. He gave his eyes a rub and looked over at the potion again. The scale looked only slightly smaller than when he last looked at it. He tiredly moved over to his bed and fell asleep.

He woke the next day and looked over at the potion yet one more time. The scale was still only about a quarter of the way dissolved. He sighed in impatience and wondered, not for the first time; what he was thinking when he decided to accept the scale. He checked the directions one more time, not needing to, really, to make sure that the potion looked like it was supposed to.

It did, he needn't worry. He yawned one more time and trudged off towards the bathroom to wash up for the day. He spent the rest of his day working on a potions essay for Snape, still struggling to make sense of the potion recipes he was supposed to explain. He glanced at the ingredients for the animagus potion and sighed. After having read all of the footnotes and explanations in the margins, the purpose of each ingredient was so clear, for the Animagus Potion, at least.

He continued on with his essay. Though now he was mumbling in his head about how he thought Snape had chosen this specific textbook just for its lack of information, other than the recipe and instructions on how to brew the potion.

It was already passed lunch, and nearing suppertime when he finished the essay. Harry looked over at the potion yet again, and thought excitedly in his mind that the scale was now almost half way gone. He looked back to the essay and idly noted that the essays were not as bad as he thought they were going to be, once he put his mind to it. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Hedwig, giving her a few affectionate strokes, receiving a light nip in reward to his attention.

That night passed uneventfully as well, the next day giving rise to an eager Harry. The scale was now nearly gone. He grabbed the phoenix down and waited excitedly. He knew that it was childish to do so, but it was so close, not more than an hour or two off. He placed the down on a long spoon and set it off to the side. The anticipation was just mind boggling. One hour turned into two, into three, yet Harry never seemed to have gotten bored watching the scale dissolve into the mixture. There was a small piece left, only about a millimeter large. He smiled, any minute now.

With a sudden hiss, the last bit of the scale disappeared and Harry sprang into action. He reached over and grabbed the spoon, sticking it into the fire, making sure that the down on the end of the spoon caught. He let them burn for half a minute before pulling them back, none the worse for wear, yet now glowing softly. He tipped them over into the potion and pulled out his wand, clockwise stirred once at a depth of one centimeter tapped the wand on the south side of the cauldron and sat back and admired his handiwork.

The swirl of his wand had small motes of light, which used to be the down, spinning at a serene pace, the magic in the potion taking affect and the laws of physics giving way to something a bit more wild. The lights danced for a moment before falling into a slow swirl heedless of the consistency of the potion. The liquid itself had stopped moving a bit ago. Now to sit and wait for the potion to be finished. He would know when it was ready when it went from being a blue liquid to a 'red substance that gives off a faint, inner light.'

The potion was set aside, but not entirely forgotten as Harry waited the moment that the potion would be ready. Weeks passed by, and Harry had finished his homework. The monotony of a summer with the Dursleys was settling in, and a terrifying dream of Voldemort and Pettigrew had occurred not long ago, but his stash of food keeping him fed whilst the Dursleys practically starved ensured that nothing could ruin his mood.

One day, Harry came bounding up to his room. He was leaving tomorrow! The Weasleys had just gotten in touch with him and told him about the Quidditch world cup. They were going to show up tomorrow and take him away for the rest of the summer. He was about to reach over to finish a quick postscript to Sirius when he heard a light hiss coming from the cauldron. He looked over and was gifted to the sight of a finished animagus potion. It was indeed red, and glowing with an inner light, but it was more intense than he thought it would be. He smiled to himself; this was just another piece of good news to give to Sirius.

He was reaching for a quill to write to Sirius when something smashed into the side of his head. Well smashed was a bit strong of a word, bounced would be more appropriate. He looked up to see a tiny owl, small enough to fit in his hand. Its movement was erratic, and he looked over to see Hedwig obviously being bothered by its mannerisms. He looked down to see a letter with Ron's handwriting on it lying at his feet. He guessed the owl was just overly excited at having gotten the letter to the correct person.

The owl 'settled' near Hedwig, as Harry read the note. It was mostly a repeat of the earlier information, but it also included the name of the owl, Pig, and a claim that they would have come to get him if even if the Dursleys said no. He smiled; he was lucky to have the Weasleys as friends.

He penned a quick response to Ron giving him the thumbs up. He struggled to tie the letter to Pig's leg and the feathery ball was off, back on its way to the Burrow. He looked over to Hedwig, whose feathers were still ruffled in irritation at the tiny bird. He gave her a loving stroke, and grabbed his eagle feather quill and scribbled a quick postscript to Sirius. He told Sirius about the Quidditch World Cup and that he would be staying at the burrow should he feel the need to contact him. He finished it off with the simple phrase: 'I've finished your three years of hard work.'

After tying the letter to Hedwig's leg, and seeing the owl off on her flight, he turned back to the potion. He felt giddy. This was the moment he had been waiting for all summer. He filled a medium sized vial with the liquid, there just being enough for one dose. He raised the vial without preamble, and downed it in one quick swig.

Harry could feel warmth immediately spread through him as the potion took affect. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his chest in excitement. And called out clearly.

"_Animorphus._" Harry's world bloomed into pain. Before even a whimper could reach his lips, blackness consumed his vision.

End chapter the second.

**Author's note post script:**

A second chapter done and ready for your approval. I don't think I've ever felt this motivated to do a fic before. It will probably wear off at some point, but with the outline so solid, you better believe that I'll actually finish this one. Funny that a person would finish a review with the phrase 'ja ne' seeing as how I am actually in Hikone studying abroad right on the shore of beautiful lake Biwa. This chapter was mostly an attempt to do the process of potion brewing justice. I probably failed horrifically, but I'm content. Hope you all enjoyed this one, the fun is only beginning.


	3. A Tightness of the Chest

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**Chapter 3 - A Tightness of the Chest**

"Harry?" Came a voice. "Harry, wake up, its time to go." Accompanied by a gentle rocking motion, the voice pulled Harry from unconsciousness and back into reality. He noted that there was a strange tightness to his chest, as though he had taken a massive breath and Dudley sat on him at the same time. It just wasn't painful. "There we go, let's get you packed and back to the Burrow then, shall we?"

Harry opened his eyes further to see Mr. Weasley standing over him. He sat up and realized he was on the floor, and Mr. Weasley, Fred, and Ron, all covered in massive amounts of soot, were standing around him. He stood up and looked down at his watch. It read twenty after five in the evening.

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was last night." He lied. It sounded lame to him, but it was the only thing he could think of to say. He would tell Ron and Hermione what had really happened, of course, seeing as they knew that Sirius Black was innocent. He gave his chest a light tap to try and dispel the tightness, and looked around his room. "I guess I didn't wake up in time to pack, did I?" He queried cheekily.

"Wow, mate." Fred began.

"You could give Ron here some real competition, eh?" George finished. Ron's ears colored a little, and he took a step towards Harry, in an attempt to throw the focus off of him.

"C'mon then," He said, "let's get you packed and back to the Burrow. Mum will be cooking dinner soon, and she would be in a right state if we were late." He smiled at Harry and went about picking up a few textbooks that were scattered about.

It took only ten minutes, with the help of the Weasley men, to pack up all of Harry's belongings and be back down in the living room. What greeted Harry was quite the sight, indeed.

Uncle Vernon looked as though he were ready to commit murder, while Dudley was back against a wall, his hands about his backside, protecting his massive rear end. Aunt Petunia looked stressed to the point of breaking as she frantically moved about the room, attempting to fix the mess.

The mess, that was what seemed off about the picture. The electric fireplace looked to have been shot from out of its place in one wall only to impact at the base of the wall across the room. There was soot everywhere, and suddenly the state the four Weasleys had been in made sense to Harry.

"You tried to come here by floo?" Harry asked, laughing a little at his friends. "It must have been a surprise, having the electric fireplace in the way."

"Did you say eclectic?" Mr. Weasley asked, his enthusiasm coming to the front. He was always fascinated with how muggles got on with life, not having magic to do all the necessary things for them. Electricity was always a key word if one needed to grab his attention. "That's really something. An eclectic fire! Does it have a plug, Harry?"

Before Harry could answer, a loud stomping from the living room had everyone's attention. Uncle Vernon was making his way to Harry and the Redheads.

"You!" He exclaimed, his face a splotchy purple. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Not to worry, my good man," Mr. Weasley answered," I can have it good as new in a moment, let me just get Harry and my family back home." They moved hastily through the living room, carrying Harry's effects with them. Mr. Weasley pulled out a small pouch from inside his robes, as well as his wand. "_Incendio!_" He exclaimed, starting a small fire in the alcove that the fireplace had been blocking. He took a pinch of powder from the pouch and threw it into the small fire, causing it to roar higher and become a deep emerald color. "In you go Fred." He said.

"See you back at the Burrow, Harry." Fred said, sharing a look with George. "Oh!" He exclaimed having walked right into the wall next to the fireplace while he was looking back. A small pouch fell from his robes, and small candies scattered about the floor. He hurriedly picked them all back up and stowed the bag in his robes, and with a nod to Harry and then George, he shouted "The Burrow!" And he was gone.

George, with a little help from Harry, was able to maneuver Harry's chest into the fireplace, and stepped in after Fred had left. With a little too much smile, and a lot of enthusiasm, he gave Harry a wink and with a shout he was gone. Ron followed suit and soon the only people left in the room were Harry, Mr. Weasleys, and all three Dursleys. There was a small moment of silence before Harry filled it in.

"Well, see you then." And with that he made his way to the small fire. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see it belonged to Mr. Weasley. The man was looking at the Dursleys with a surprised expression.

"Your nephew said good-bye, didn't you hear him?" Mr. Weasley said. The Dursleys ignored him.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said quietly, more of a mutter than anything. He turned back to go, but Mr. Weasley's hand was holding him in place.

"He won't be back until next summer, you are going to say good-bye, aren't you?" He asked a little more incredulously this time.

The war being waged in Uncle Vernon's head was plain to see on his heavy face. His mustache twitched his eyebrows furrowed, and his face turned even redder. It was obvious that he was furious that the man who had destroyed his living room was attempting to give him a lesson in manners. On the other hand, he was holding a wand in the hand not on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, see you, then." Uncle Vernon said shortly, his patience non-existent.

"Bye," Harry responded, and took a step into the green fire. The warmth was there, as though he were outside in a late-spring breeze. Before he could move fully into the fire, however, there was a sickening retching noise behind him, followed by Aunt Petunia screaming.

With a quick turn of his head, Harry saw that Dudley had found a candy that Fred had not, and was currently paying the price for straying from his diet. His tongue had grown to massive proportions and was currently taking up his whole mouth, and hanging down another foot. Petunia made a grab for the appendage and gave a yank, to which Dudley's reply was to scream and begin to fight his mother off. Uncle Vernon was frantically waving his arms about, not sure what to do.

"Not to worry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the noise, his voice hardly being heard. "I can sort him out, it's no trouble at all!" As he was talking he made his way towards the Dursleys, aiming his wand at Dudley. Petunia screamed louder than before and threw herself on Dudley, using her body to protect her baby boy from the wizard.

"No really," He said, "Its a simple process, the toffee - it was my son Fred - real practical joker, he is - its only an Engorgement Charm - I think - stand aside and I can-"

The Dursleys were not assured. Aunt Petunia was now sobbing and babbling incoherently while tugging at Dudley's tongue. Dudley looked as though he was choking due to his tongue's size and his mother yanking on said massive muscle. Uncle Vernon had picked up a piece of China, and threw it at Mr. Weasley, hence the pause in speech.

"Now really!" he exclaimed as he ducked to avoid the piece. He brought up his wand hand. "I am only trying to help!" Uncle Vernon responded by picking up another piece of china.

"Harry, get to the Burrow!" Mr. Weasley shouted over his shoulder to Harry.

Harry would have stayed to watch the chaos had it not been for the china narrowly missing his left ear. He jumped back into the fire and with a shout of "The Burrow!" one scene of chaos became another as fireplace after fireplace swirled around him.

He was thrown out of the fire in a flash of green, as he appeared at the Weasley's, his hands out to catch him as he fell to the ground.

"Did he eat it?" Fred's voice accompanied a hand to help Harry up.

"Yeah, what was that?" Harry asked.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," he replied, "George and I came up with them over the summer, and we've been dying to find somebody else to use them on!"

The kitchen erupted in laughter, causing Harry to look around. Ron and George were sitting at the table with two new faces. The red hair atop their heads gave them away as the two eldest Weasley children. They had to be Charlie and Bill.

"How are you doing Harry?" said the one closest to him who held out a hand, which Harry took. The calluses and blisters made Harry guess that this one was Charlie. He was built stockier, like the twins, not as tall as Percy or Ron. He had a broad, good-natured face, weather-beaten, and with so many freckles that he looked nearly tanned. His arms were muscular, and one of them had a bright and shiny burn that was healing. No doubt he got it from dealing with the dragons in Romania.

Bill stood and walked around the table to Harry, taking his hand also. Harry was shocked at his appearance. He worked at the wizarding bank of Gringott's, and he was headboy in his day. Harry had assumed he would be an older Percy, but that couldn't be further from the truth. He was cool! He was tall and his fiery red hair was in a long ponytail, and he wore an earring with a small fang dangling from it. His clothing had rock concert written all over it, and his boots were not leather, Harry knew, they were dragon hide.

Before another word could be said, however, Mr. Weasley appeared with a pop at right next to George. He looked angrier than ever.

"That wasn't funny Fred!" He shouted, "what did you give him?"

"I didn't give him anything," came the cheeky response, "he picked it up and ate it all on his own."

"You knew he would pick it up!" Mr. Weasley roared. "You knew that he was on a diet-"

"How big was his tongue?" George asked excitedly.

"Four feet before I could settle the Dursleys down enough to let me shrink it back to size, let alone repair their living room!"

Everyone burst out in laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "This seriously undermines Wizard-Muggle relations. I've spent half of my life campaigning for the equal treatment of muggles, and my own son-"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a muggle." Fred said indignantly.

"Yeah, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git." George backed up his twin. "Isn't he Harry?"

"He _is_ a git," Harry supplied, helpfully.

"That's not the point," Mr. Weasley responded, "just you wait till your mother hears about this, boys, she'll-"

"Hear about what?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the room. She was looking suspiciously at the twins, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, hello Harry, dear." She smiled as she saw Harry, before her eyes sharpened again as she turned back to her husband. "What was there for me to hear about"

Mr. Weasley immediately had the wind taken out of his sails. Harry could see that he really never intended to tell his wife what had happened. Mrs. Weasley's temper was legendary. Just then two girls walked in behind her. One had bushy brown hair, and large front teeth. It was Ron and Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger. The other was a tiny girl, with red hair and a light dusting of freckles across her small nose. This one was Ron's little sister, Ginny. They both smiled at Harry, and he responded with a grin. The tightness in his chest made him aware of how his heart began beating faster as Ginny's face became a cute scarlet.

"Hear about what?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, this time her voice had a definite edge to it.

"Ah, nothing dear," Mr. Weasley stuttered slightly," Fred and George just - but I've had words with them already."

"What did they do this time?" Mrs. Weasley asked." I swear, if this has anything to do with Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes-"

"Ron, why don't you show Harry where he'll be sleeping?" Hermione interrupted from the doorway.

"What? But he already knows-"

"We can all go." Hermione cut him off quickly. He must have gotten the point, his eyes snapping to his mother in realization.

"Oh, right," he said.

"Good!" Fred said.

"Let us be off, then, my fellows." George continued for his twin, starting for the door.

"You two stay right where you are!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Harry and Ron beat a hasty retreat, and they, Hermione and Ginny made their way through the narrow hallway and staircase that went through the house.

"What is Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?" Harry asked. This cause both Ron and Ginny to burst into laughter, while Hermione remained silent.

"Mum found a bunch of order forms while cleaning their room," Ron said, "they were great long lists of stuff they've invented. Fake wands, trick candies and the like, it was brilliant, never knew they were inventing all that..."

"For ages we've heard explosions coming from their room all summer," Ginny said, "we never knew they were doing something productive. We all just thought they liked the noise."

"Yeah, except most of the stuff - well, all of it is a little dangerous." Ron continued, "They were planning to sell it all at Hogwarts, but Mum went mad. She took the order forms and burned them all, saying they weren't allowed to sell them, and told them not to make any more. She was mad at them already with the O.W.L.s, but adding this on top..."

"Then there was a big row," Ginny proceeded, "Mum wants them both to go into the ministry, like Dad and Perce, but all they want to do is open a joke shop."

At that moment a door opened, showing an annoyed face with horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hi Percy," Harry said.

"Oh, hello Harry," Percy responded, "I was wondering who was making all of the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office. It's hard to concentrate with people thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering," Ron replied hotly, "we're walking. Sorry to have disturbed the top-secret affairs of the Ministry of Magic..."

What are you working on?" asked Harry.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year -"

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went pink at those words.

"You may sneer, Ron," he said hotly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market crawling with flimsy and shallow products that will seriously endanger-"

"All right, all right, " Ron said, and he continued up the stairs. Percy slammed his door shut, angrily, and Harry, Hermione and Ginny continued up the stairs. Shouts could be heard erupting from the kitchen at that moment, no doubt Mrs. Weasley now knew about the toffees.

Ron's room looked as it always did; only now it had four beds rather than two. The small owl that Harry knew as Pig was twittering about its cage.

"Shut up, Pig," Ron said, moving between the beds. "Fred and George are in here with us, 'cause Bill and Charlie have the twins' room. Percy gets to keep his room, because he's got work to do."

"Why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"Because he's being stupid," Ginny said. "His full name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, that name is so much better," Ron said with heavy sarcasm," Ginny named him straight away, and now he won't answer to anything else. She thought it was a sweet name. I have to keep him in my room because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, now that I think about it.

"Where's Crookshanks at?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Out in the garden," she said, "he so enjoys chasing gnomes. He's never seen them before."

"So Percy likes his work?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed.

"Likes it?" Ron asked a little darkly. "I don't think he'd ever come home. He's a man obsessed. You should hear him talk about his boss. I reckon he and Mr. Crouch will announce their engagement any day now."

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Did you get your care packages?"

"Yeah, thanks for those," Harry said, "they saved my life, Dudley's on a diet." They shared a laugh.

"Have you heard from-" Ron began, but stopped as he looked over at Ginny. Harry knew he was going to ask about Sirius, but Ginny didn't know. Harry figured, though, that it would be easier to hide the secret if a few more trustworthy people knew. Ginny was trustworthy, he figured. He knew she had a crush on him, and he had saved her life. If he could let her know, and she kept quiet about it, that would make it easier on the three of them.

"Hermione, get the door." Harry said. She looked at him skeptically for a moment before nodding, having come to the same conclusion. It wouldn't do to have awkward situations crop up like this because Ginny was close to their age and had no one else in the house. She closed the door quickly.

Ginny was looking suspiciously between the three of them. She had no clue as to what they were talking about. Her face turned a bright red, though, as Harry leaned in toward her.

"Promise what I'm going to tell you won't leave this room?" Harry asked. She couldn't help herself, she nodded. "Good," Harry said, smiling before leaning in toward her ear. She shivered, feeling his breath on her earlobe.

"I was the person who helped Sirius Black escape from the dementors at the end of term last year at Hogwarts."

End chapter the third.

**Author's note post script:**

You all have no idea just how painful it was using all of that straight from Rowling's book. A little part of me died each time I typed out another word. Good news is I don't suspect I'll be doing it that often at all anymore. This is another major part of the divergence. I always thought Harry had a soft spot for Ginny through the books, and was satisfied to see that it was indeed the pairing that happened for Harry in the sixth book. I just felt like helping it along, as it's one of my favorites. See you all next update.


	4. Dragon's Breath

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**Chapter 4 - Dragon's Breath**

Ginny froze as he uttered those words into her ear. It couldn't be true, could it? Harry couldn't have set free the man who was after his life. The man who, with a single curse, killed all of those muggles and one brave soul who stood up to him. It was a terror last year, having those dementors on the loose in Hogwarts. And just when Sirius Black was about to be taken back, he had pulled another impossible escape.

She looked at Harry again, wondering if he was just lying. She looked over to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded to her, but on their faces was nothing but a slight apprehension at having another person know such a secret. So, Harry was not lying.

"Why?" She asked Harry. Harry took a moment to think of how to answer. He wondered idly why he had decided to let Ginny in on the secret. Oh yeah, it was either let her in on it, or exclude her from her own age group.

"Because," he said, smiling a little at the memory, "he was innocent."

"Innocent? But he-" Ginny began, only to be cut off as Harry continued his explanation.

"Never killed those muggles. He was chasing after Peter Pettigrew. A wizard who had been my parents' secret keeper, and who had given them to Voldemort." Ginny flinched hard at the name. That person wasn't just a memory to her. He had been all too real her first year at Hogwarts. Harry had saved her from him. Even though he had been his Hogwarts' self at the time, the terror he had represented was all too real.

"That slimy git, Pettigrew, was able to turn into a rat after cutting off his own finger and killing all those muggles. No one ever saw him change." Ron said in mild disgust, Pettigrew was no longer in their house. "Remember, Ginny, how Percy had a pet rat forever, and gave it to me? He was missing a toe. Sirius was after 'Scabbers' the whole time, not Harry."

"How do you know that Scabbers was that man?" Ginny asked, still a little unbelieving.

"We saw it with our own eyes." Hermione said, participating, for the first time in the conversation. Ginny looked over at Hermione, who almost never told a lie. Ron was the only one in the room who she suspected might ever lie to her. Harry had also saved her life two years before, so, to her, there was no way he would lie.

"That's-" Ginny began, starting to shake at the realization that the rat had been more than it seemed. Harry awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. She continued to shake, though out of embarrassment rather than disgust, now. "That's why you let him go? He really was innocent, then?"

"Not only that," Harry said, his grin getting wider, "He's my godfather. I really can't let the last bit of family I have be kissed by a dementor, now can I?" Ginny blushed at the smile, feeling happy for Harry, no longer afraid that there was a supposed murderer on the loose. Suddenly the world seemed just a little brighter to her. She knew in the back of her mind that she should be questioning why she trusted the explanation, but a smiling Harry was enough to smash any doubt she held.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"Only Professor Dumbledore, who helped us free Sirius," Harry answered. "Do you remember Buckbeak, Ginny?" Ginny nodded, her body slumping a little as she remembered the stories around school. She had never seen the Hippogriff, but she knew that Malfoy had to be lying about how dangerous it was. Hagrid had been so sad all year when it was going to be executed. But it also got away, somehow, the same day that Black escaped. "We freed him, and used him to get up to Sirius' window. He and Buckbeak are on the run now, but it's better than both of them being dead."

"He won't be caught, though," Harry said, and he, Ron and Hermione shared a smile, "He's an animagus, too. He turns into a dog. A great, big one. No one knows about that except the four of us, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin."

Ginny sat in awe. An unregistered animagus would be able to move very freely, indeed. No one would know the markings, and animagi were nearly impossible to distinguish from the real animal.

"That's not all," Harry said, "This is something new for you guys, too." He looked at both Ron and Hermione. They were both understandably confused at that remark. They had been there as all of the said events transpired. What would they not know?

"Sirius gave me his and my father's notes. You know, the ones they spent three years figuring out?" Harry said, his excitement at what happened over the summer coming to the front. He had hardly been able to wait this long to let somebody, anybody know.

"He gave you their notes on the process of becoming an animagus?" Hermione asked, "Oh, it must be an interesting process."

"That's wicked Harry, you going to do it at school, then?" Ron asked.

"Too late for that, guys," Harry said, his grin threatening to take in his own ears, "I already did it over the summer. It takes too long to brew the potion, and it what happened after I cast the spell is any indication, it would be too risky to do at school. You, your brothers and your dad found me after I had cast the spell."

"Really? What are you, then?" Ron asked, sharing Harry's excitement. Harry could see that Ginny was just as excited now, though Hermione looked scandalized that one of her friends would intentionally use magic outside of school even when they were underage.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron replied, intelligently, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"The notes are back at the Dursleys', but they said something about the change coming after some 'animalistic traits developed.'" Harry said, quoting from the notes. "All I know right now is that my chest feels really tight, like Dudley's been sitting on me."

Ron looked a little shocked at that comparison, having seen the great big whale of a boy before. Ginny had heard stories about how large the boy was, as had Hermione, but they had thought it was an exaggeration.

"Well," Hermione said, "we'll keep an eye out for anything strange developing in you, right?" She turned to Ron and Ginny, who nodded their heads in agreement. "But for now, The yelling has stopped, so let's head back down." They all got up off the beds and made their way down to the kitchen.

When they entered, the found Mrs. Weasley in a foul mood. She instructed them to take the plates and cutlery out into the garden. There was no way eleven people could fit in the tiny kitchen. They made their way out to the garden with said implements only after a vigorously gestured wand sent potatoes jumping out of their skins and all over the kitchen. They all had to choke back a laugh when Mrs. Weasley grabbed one of the joke wands that one of the twins had made and it turned into a rubber chicken, rather than further her cooking.

Outside, Harry was introduced to one of the most entertaining things he thought he'd ever see. Fred and George were cheering as Bill and Charlie were waving their wands in the air, directing two tables in a sort of wrestling match in mid-air. The tables would soar over one another, and bang in to each other with loud and enthusiastic bangs. Harry and Ron joined in the cheering, while Ginny laughed at everyone's shenanigans. Hermione looked absolutely torn between joining in everyone's fun and worrying about the noise and destruction.

Bill's table finally won the upper hand and took one of the legs off of Charlie's table. A quick spell fixed the damage, and the tables were placed side by side. A swish of Bill's wand conjured a tablecloth from thin air, and soon the two tables were now a large eating area big enough for all nine Weasleys and their two guests. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny set the table after being interrupted by an irate Percy bellowing at the lot of them from his window just above the garden.

Not much later, around seven o'clock, actually, the table legs were threatening to break at the weight of the amount of food placed on top of them. Harry strongly suspected that Bill had cast an unbreakable charm on the legs after he repaired the one that had come off Charlie's table. They all gathered 'round the table, Bill running in to grab one more set of cutlery from the kitchen. Harry sat between Ron and Ginny, across from Charlie.

"Hey Harry, you're in my-" Bill was about to tell Harry he was in his seat, but he was immediately warned off with a sharp look from Ginny. He sat in the last available seat, next to Percy and Fred. Harry missed the exchange between brother and sister; he had been listening to Ron chat excitedly about the World Cup.

Dinner was an exciting affair, everyone talking to each other, just about every subject coming up. The air in the garden was a low rumble at everyone talked excitedly about whatever came to mind.

Percy quickly became a laughing stock once again as he brought up the subject of work. Fred and George never missed an opportunity to make fun of their older brother. Mrs. Weasley looked disapprovingly at the two, and told them they'd be lucky to work for the ministry at the rate they were going. Percy had been talking about poor Bertha Jorkins, who had been misplaced for quite some time. He went on and on about the ministry, as though he had been there for twenty years. He finally brought up a 'top-secret' event that the ministry was holding, which had brought the jokes on from the twins.

Harry was currently listening in on the conversation Mrs. Weasley was having with Bill.

"And that earring, with that horrible fang dangling from it." Mrs. Weasley was currently picking apart Bill's sense of fashion.

"Its okay, mum, no one at the office gives a damn how I look, as long as I can keep the treasure coming." He was being very patient with what seemed the major point of topic between the two for some time now.

"And your hair, if you'd just let me even it up just a little..." Mrs. Weasley continued on in spite of the assurances he was giving her.

"I like it," Ginny said, "you have to stop being so old fashioned, mum. Besides, long hair looks cool." Harry idly pulled at a lock of hair on the back of his head, no one noticing the gesture, not even him.

After that everyone moved on to talk about Quidditch, until the subject of the world cup came up. Mr. Weasley said they were going. They all said their part about who they thought was going to win. Bill seemed to have the best estimate on ability. The only thing Bulgaria had going for them in the game was Victor, one good player versus the seven good players on the Irish team. Once that view was put into place, no one could really argue the outcome. That and the fact that Ireland was so close, it was practically like cheering for the home team. Except that Puddlemere United had gotten horribly trounced earlier in the season.

They all turned in early after dinner. Mr. Weasley saying they had to catch a portkey in the morning. The portkey that would take them to the World Cup was a ways off, and they would have to walk to get to it. Harry said a quick goodnight to Hermione and Ginny, the latter blushing at the gesture, and went to Ron's room. The twins, strangely, were already asleep, no doubt wanting to get up early to be able to get their prank-things all stowed comfortably on their person without anyone being able to notice. Harry said goodnight to Ron, set his glasses aside, and drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, Harry was in the air, soaring just below the clouds as the land sped by below him. He loved the feel of the wind, and the freedom of flight. He pulled his wings in and tumbled through the sky, twisting and turning through the air in free fall. He opened his wings in time to catch the air again and skim along a grassy plain. Something about him was more primal than ever before as he darted through the sky at speeds he never would have reached on his broom.

He landed in a grassy opening in a forest and let out a deafening roar. This land was his land; he was the lord for miles upon miles around. He took a deep breath, his lungs having been burning since he took to the skies. With a mighty exhalation, the dream ended.

End chapter the fourth.

**Author's note post script:**

Well, another day, another chapter. I never update this quickly; I'm like a man possessed. A sexy, rugged man possessed. I hope this chapter turned out okay. I couldn't help myself when it came to the dream; I just had to leave it a little ambiguous, though I'm sure it's not much. Another note of interest: the travel agency near Hikone Eki, the train station, does not accept credit card, so now I have to go back on Monday to pay for my reservation for the night bus to Tokyo. Ah well, at least they didn't throw away the reservation when I couldn't pay immediately.


	5. If Blinkin' Can See, So Can I

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**Chapter 5 - If Blinkin' Can See, So Can I**

Harry awoke suddenly, sitting upright. He looked around the room a bit, his eyes hardly open. It was an odd dream, though he could only remember parts. He had been flying, he knew, but he had not had his broom. He groped for his glasses for a moment, before putting them on his face.

It was strange to wake up so suddenly without having woken up on a cold sweat or breathing heavily, as though he had run a mile. He looked around the room, and gave a slight pause. Things were still blurry. He pulled off his glasses and examined them closely. There were no smudges or scratches to be taken care of.

Harry's eyes widened. He looked over to Ron and nearly shouted in joy. He could count the freckles on his best friend's face, from five feet, in near darkness. All without the aid of his glasses.

He started looking all over the place, it still was rather dark, and he could tell. But that didn't stop him from seeing everything in clear detail. He couldn't help himself and let out a small whoop of excitement. It wasn't loud, but it was enough to reach his own ears. He pinched himself quickly and was rewarded only with pain. It seemed things were looking up.

A creak brought his attention to the doorway, where he saw Charlie peering into the room. His brows were furrowed slightly, as though he were expecting to see something.

"Harry?" he whispered, "Can't sleep?"

"No, I just woke up." Harry responded in the same loud whisper. "You?"

"Nah, not that," Charlie replied, "just an odd feeling, I'm going back to sleep for a few more hours, you might as well start getting ready, though, Mum's gonna be up here in about ten." With that he closed the door with another quiet creek and Harry was left in the darkness again.

Harry slid out of bed, laughing to himself at the snoring of both the twins and Ron. He dressed quietly before making his way over to the bathroom for a quick brush of his teeth.

In the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked a little different without his glasses, but it was a change he welcomed fully. He no longer had to worry about them breaking during Quidditch or other such rough events. He made his way down to the kitchen, running into Mrs. Weasley who was just on her way up the stairs.

"Up already, Harry, dear?" She asked, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I slept great." He replied.

"That's wonderful," she said, but then did an almost double take at his face, "but where are your glasses, Harry?"

"That's the strangest thing," He lied only a little, "I woke up, and I could see. I don't think I'll be needing them anymore." He felt a little guilty having to lie to her; she was the closest thing he had to a mother, after all. But he couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't particularly like the fact that he was well on his way to becoming an animagus.

"Oh, isn't that lovely, then," she said, "your eyes are a wonderful shade of green, its good that you don't have to hide them behind glasses anymore." She bustled off up the stairs; leaving Harry a little stunned. Why had she bought it so easily? He would have to ask Ron or Ginny about it, maybe even Hermione would know.

He quietly entered the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley up already sitting at the table. He presented himself in his muggle attire proudly in front of Harry, 'we're going incognito,' who agreed that he looked a rather lot like an average muggle adult.

He sat down and talked excitedly with Mr. Weasley for a few minutes before Fred, George and Ron slowly made their way into the kitchen as well. They looked at Harry like he was out of his mind at being up and alert already, though they did give him a half hearted good-morning. They were understandably subdued, though, because the sky outside was still rather dark.

Harry laughed when George had to stifle a yawn when he asked where Bill, Charlie and Percy were. This prompted a small conversation in which harry learned the ins and outs of the legality of apparation. He just hoped that when it came time for him to learn it, he didn't splinch himself. It sounded like an outright unpleasant experience.

He laughed again when Ginny came into the room, asking why they had to wake up so early. They explained to her that they were taking a portkey to the Cup, because they couldn't apparate. Harry hadn't known what a portkey was before, but he had heard Mr. Weasley mention it over dinner the night before. After everyone ate some porridge that Mrs. Weasley had fixed up for them 'it'll be an exciting day, you need your strength,' they made their way for the door.

Before the twins could make it outside, though, Mrs. Weasley bereaved them of all of their Ton-Tongue Toffees. So it was without another word, not even a goodbye, the twins made their way outside.

As they were walking Harry asked where the portkey was. Mr. Weasley told him that they would have to go through Ottery St. Catchpole to Stoatshead Hill to find the portkey, which would apparently look like just a bit of litter. Harry had his doubts.

As they walked toward the village, Harry strayed back a little from the group, catching the attention of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny almost didn't fall back with them, though she reasoned she wouldn't really be a bother, not if Harry was willing to tell her about his godfather.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"Hey, Ron," Harry began," is it normal for a person with glasses to suddenly be able to see normally again?"

"Well, it doesn't happen every day," Ron answered, "but it's happened before."

"Is that why you're not wearing your glasses today, Harry?" Hermione asked, "you can see fine now?" Ron and Ginny both gave a gasp, apparently no one but Hermione was awake enough to really notice that he hadn't been wearing his glasses.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is one of those out-of-the-blue-accidental-magic things." Harry responded. "I had a strange dream last night, where I was flying without a broom, when I woke up, I could see fine."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Hmm, maybe this could be one of those animalistic traits that we need to be on the lookout for. Maybe you're going to be some kind of bird. Birds all have excellent vision, that would explain the flying and the sight."

"Yeah," Harry responded, "maybe I'm a bird. Though I don't know if that's all."

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry responded, "but the dream didn't feel very bird-like. Oh well, at least people won't find it odd that I don't have my glasses anymore. That would have been odd having to try and explain away."

"Now that I think about it, though," Ginny said, "your eyes do seem a lot brighter than before."

"Of course you'd notice that, Ginny," Ron said, poking fun at his only younger sibling. Ginny blushed and looked away, giving Ron a small hit to his shoulder and not saying anything more.

"She is right, you know," Hermione said, "your eyes do look a lot brighter than they used to be." Harry thought for a second, then shrugged his shoulders. If his eyes changed a little bit to provide such clear vision, he wasn't going to be complaining any time soon.

As they moved through the village, the sky began to brighten a little, the darkness of night being chased away by the sun. It was still very early, so other than a few muggles here and there, no one was awake in Ottery St. Catchpole.

From the village the moved onto climbing up Stoatshead Hill, the climb a little more than they were prepared for so early in the morning. They would trip on occasion on thick tufts of grass of rabbit-holes. When they crested the hill Mr. Weasley noted that they had ten minutes to find the portkey. Harry almost missed what he said, because when he looked past the hill he saw quite the large grassy field, and couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen the spot before. He could have sworn it was one of the fields he flew over as he dreamt.

"Over here, Arthur," came a voice, breaking Harry out of his remembrance, "we've got it over here!"

Harry looked around and saw that everyone had spread out a fair way from one another, looking for the portkey. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man with a scrubby brown beard. Standing next to him was none other than the seeker and captain for the Hufflepuff quidditch team, Cedric Diggory.

Harry remembered how upset he seemed when they wouldn't let them continue the quidditch match after the dementors had knocked Harry out, causing Cedric to catch the snitch without any competition at all. He smiled a bit; anyone who enjoyed a fair game was all right by him.

Of course, his mood was darkened slightly when the scrubby bearded man, who in light conversation he learned was Cedric's father, Amos, started gloating about how his boy had beaten 'the famous Harry Potter.' Harry noted the apologetic look on Cedric's face, and let it go.

The portkey, as it turned out, was a moldy, old boot. Harry's nose crinkled a bit at the sight. It almost looked like something Aunt Petunia might give him on his birthday as a 'present.' He reached out at Mr. Weasley's behest, and touched a finger to the toe of the boot, and in moments he felt as though something hooked behind his naval, found a solid point, and yanked.

All he saw about him other than the other eight people were flashing colors. He supposed those colors were the world around him, passing by in the blink of an eye. The wind roared and pushed his already messy hair even more out of alignment.

In a split-second it was over. His feet met ground, though his body did not want to stop. He fell forward, and in a strangely graceful move, for him at least, he rolled back u onto his feet.

"Well, that's one way to land, eh, Harry?" Harry heard Cedric's voice from behind him. "If those dementors hadn't been there, I'm sure you would have caught the snitch, seeing you react that quickly." Harry turned and gave a shrug to Cedric, smiling.

"Afraid not," Harry said, still smiling, "it must have been a fluke."

"You sure you haven't traveled by portkey before Harry?" Fred's voice came up from the ground. "You had to have known that was coming to be back up so quickly."

"Must've fallen just right, I guess," Ron said next to Fred.

After clearing the field, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory both greeted Basil, an official from the ministry who was directing incoming portkey traffic. They parted with the Diggorys after finding out where their fields were, quite far from one another, and mad their way up to a small cottage.

There they met Mr. Roberts, a muggle if there ever was one, and confused as all get out at the amount of business he was doing, 'people usually just turn up.' Harry helped Mr. Weasley pay the man, and just when he was getting too suspicious a wizard popped out of nowhere and obliviated the poor man.

Apparently they were having trouble with Mr. Roberts. He must have been a little keener than other grounds-keepers, because the official said he needed ten memory modifications a day to keep 'happy.' Ginny gasped when it was said that Ludo Bagman, head of Magical Games and Sports, was one of the major causes for Mr. Robert's constant need of memory modification.

Harry gawked as he walked. The tents around him usually looked nearly impeccably muggle, but here and there were tents that were undoubtedly the reason for poor Mr. Robert's accurate suspicion. Palaces of silk and mini castles stood high above the other tents, some of which even had gardens. Mr. Weasley said, almost fondly, that wizards couldn't resist showing off when they were in such large numbers.

When they found their spot, marked by a sign reading 'WEEZLY' Mr. Weasley informed them that they would be setting up the tents the 'muggle-way.' Harry looked down at the tents for a minute after Mr. Weasley asked for his help, seeing as he grew up with muggles.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Weasley," Harry said, "The Dursleys aren't really ones who are much for camping. I really don't know how to set up a tent."

"No worries, then," Mr. Weasley said, smiling at finding out about more varieties of muggles, even if it was a small fact," you can run along with Ginny and fetch some water, then." He handed the two of them a pail each for water, and pointed to where the water tap was on a small map he was given by Mr. Roberts. Missed by Harry, Ginny gave a surprised glance over to Hermione, who just gave an encouraging smile and a tiny shooing motion with her hand.

They made their way down the small pathway together, Harry looking around at all the young wizards and witches. He had never seen any so young before. He saw a couple of young witches with toy broomsticks zooming along just above the grass, and a mere child of a wizard playing with a wand that was obviously pilfered from one of his parents. The woman who came out of the tent he was in front of confirmed his suspicion, telling the boy that he was not allowed to touch 'daddy's' wand.

He and Ginny waited in line for the tap, a line so long that he could scarcely believe it was only for water. He tried to make small talk with Ginny, but she would only respond in small sentences. Her blush was so severe, that Harry worried that it might be permanent. He had to admit, though, she looked pretty cute when she was blushing.

They finally were able to get their water after quite the wait. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at an old wizard in a dress, who refused to wear pants because he liked a nice breeze across his privates. They filled up their water pails and turned back to the tents. Looking over the field of tents, Harry was no less amazed than when he first looked at them. And as they began their walk back to their tents, he knew that this was going to be an event he would remember for the rest of his life.

End chapter the fifth.

**Authors note post script:**

I'm sorry to everyone who hates the Harry/Ginny ship. It's always been a personal favorite of mine, but that does not mean it's my only favorite. Wait a minute, if I was really sorry I wouldn't be writing the ship into this fic. Well, I guess you're all S.O.L. with this fic if you do not like the pairing. I'm committed now; I will finish this fic! I hope you all don't mind my taking away Harry's glasses. I've read a lot of the novel length fics out there, and it doesn't happen that often. It might in shorter fics, but I don't read those enough to feel this is cliche. Well, if you're still around, then I can only hope that you've enjoyed what you've read, and want more, cause that's what your gonna get. Thanks goes to Carolquin for reading this chapter so quickly and pointing out that there were some spelling errors. I think I fixed most of them, as well as a few awkward sentences.


	6. Never Run Away

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**Chapter 6 - Never Run Away**

Harry and Ginny began to make their way back to their tents, moving slowly because they each had a pail filled with water. Harry turned his head every which way to see as many of the wacky tents as he could. He never thought he'd end up craning his neck more and faster than his first time at Diagon Alley, but he was wrong, he guessed.

On their way back they ran into several familiar faces. They ran across, first, Seamus Finnigan, and his best friend Dean Thomas. Seamus' tents looked like miniature hills sprouting out of the ground, for they were covered in shamrocks. It was no surprise, then, when he insisted on Harry and Ginny cheering on Ireland. They agreed, and said a short good-bye before they were back on their path.

They walked a short distance only to be intercepted by Oliver Wood, who introduced the two of them to his family. Wood, it seemed had been able to make a career out of Quidditch, as he was now keeper on Puddlemere United's reserve team. Harry congratulated his former team captain and they were off again.

They also ran across Ernie Macmillian, a Hufflepuff, and a little further Cho Chang. Cho was a very pretty girl, who was the seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She gave a wave to Harry, who waved back, spilling a little water on his pants. Ginny gave a little frown at this, which Harry noticed. He told her she was a fair flier, and a hell of a lot nicer than Malfoy, to which Ginny just laughed, though it seemed a little strained.

They finally arrived back at the tents to see that they had been fully set up in their absence. Harry wondered how they were all going to fit in the two small tents. It would be possible if it was just the seven of them, but Bill, Charlie and Percy were going to show up.

"Ah, good you're back," Mr. Weasley said from beside a small fire, matches littered all over the ground, his smile evidence enough that he enjoyed the experience of playing with said matches, "just take the water on in to the tents, and we'll be all set up."

Harry followed Ginny into the larger of the tents and nearly dropped his pail in shock. Inside the tent was an old-fashioned three room flat. It reminded him of Mrs. Figg's house, especially the smell of cats. Ginny giggled from the side.

"I keep forgetting you grew up with muggles," she said, initiating conversation for the first time, her blush proving how difficult it was for her," the inside's charmed to be larger than the outside. I don't know how they do it, but it's pretty hard to do, I gather. We're borrowing these tents from some of Dad's friends at work. Really expensive ones are even smaller on the outside, and sometimes have a whole house in them!"

"That's amazing," was all Harry could respond with. If only he had one of those little tents, then he could get away from the Dursleys with out ever leaving the house, well, except for food. Maybe he'd look into it.

They sat around the small fire as Mr. Weasley prepared lunch. It was about then that Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived. They all talked for a moment before a rather odd wizard showed up. He looked like he was just past his prime, growing a bit of a belly and his face gaining a little fat on a frame that looked as though it were rather burly at one point. Below his blond hair was a face that shone with boyish glee. This was Ludo Bagman, it turned out.

He excitedly chatted with everyone, glancing at Harry's forehead when he found out his name. It turned out he was acting as a bookie, which Hermione frowned upon. Mr. Weasley playfully put a galleon on Ireland to win. When Ludo looked disappointed and was about to put his notebook away after writing down the minor bet, the twins jumped in with thirty-seven galleons, fifteen sickles and three knuts that Ireland would win, while Viktor Krum caught the snitch.

Ludo laughed excitedly, telling the twins that they had no chance, and that he would give them good odds. Barty Crouch made an appearance, looking a little haggard, though he looked the part of a muggle bank manager perfectly. Harry knew immediately why Percy idolized the man, for he looked like everything that Percy was striving to become.

After a bit of a talk with one another, Ludo and Crouch said their good-byes and disapparated. This was not before, however, Ludo let slip that the ministry was planning something big at Hogwarts, as well as Mr. Crouch mistakenly calling Percy Weatherby.

They all talked for a while longer, quidditch being the main point of conversation. The Weasleys quickly brought Harry up to speed on who beat who, and where everyone stood in the previous quidditch season. Ginny also talked excitedly, proving that the Weasley love of quidditch did not extend only to the males of the family. Harry practically vibrated with excitement, quidditch being his favorite thing in the whole of the Wizarding world. Harry's whole body was tingling, adding to his anticipation. It was an odd sensation, but he chalked it up to being at an event so much larger than anything he had ever experienced.

Harry's mood seemed to be leaking into the air itself as dusk rose. The ministry no longer made attempts to stop the blatant uses of magic that seemed to be taking place at every tent, it would have been a futile effort. Vendors started apparating here and there, with carts full of outlandish merchandise. Ron excitedly said that he'd been saving his money all summer just for this occasion.

Ron had bought a large hat with a giant shamrock on it as well as a small figuring of Viktor Krum, which walked about on the palm of his hand. Harry noticed an outlandish set of binoculars, with numerous knobs.

"These are omnioculars," said the vendor, "lets you see the action up close. They can also go in slow motion, as well as have an instant replay. Fifty galleons apiece."

"These are brilliant," Harry said. Ron voiced that he wished he hadn't gotten the hat, after seeing the omnioculars. "I'll take four." Harry said, pulling out his money pouch and paying the man.

"Four?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ginny'll want a pair, I bet," Harry said, handing a pair to Hermione and one to Ron. Ron looked at Harry oddly, accepting the omnioculars without protest. Hermione bought some programs for everyone before they returned to the tents.

Once there they found all of the Weasleys sporting the same green hats that Ron had bought. Harry walked over to Ginny, holding out another pair of omnioculars to her.

"Here," Harry said.

"Omnioculars?" Ginny asked, her face heating up quickly, "Harry, these are expensive, you shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it, Ginny," Harry said, "I got a pair for each of us, see?" He smiled at her, holding up his own pair for her to see. He leaned in and whispered to her, "Its no problem at all, my parents left me a trust fund that has more than I could ever use."

She was a little shocked at his admittance, and smiled brightly back at him. "Thanks, Harry." She was in heaven in her mind, Harry had given her a gift. He may not be noticing her romantically, but at least she wasn't just Ron's little sister to him.

They were all chatting excitedly about their purchases when a loud gong sounded. Harry looked to where it came from, beyond the woods, to see several lanterns lighting a path to the stadium.

"It's starting!" Mr. Weasley said ecstatically. He led them to the stadium where more wizards and witches than Harry had ever seen were gathering. They turned in their tickets and began to climb flight after flight of stairs. Soon, though, they were alone, having continued up when other witched and wizards had filed off out other doorways into the stadium.

Finally, they reached the top. It was situated higher up than any other spot in the whole of the stadium, centered between the two sides. This was, indeed, the best spot to view the fast approaching match. They all took their seats, Hermione next to Ron, Harry between Ron and Ginny.

Harry met, briefly, another house elf, named Winky. She was saving a seat for her master, even though she hated heights. Harry had to admit, though, while every house elf he had met now, both of them, had been weird, Dobby was still the weirdest of the lot.

As they were getting comfortable, many important officials from the ministry were filing into the box. Everyone greeted them, Percy more enthusiastic than the others. Harry looked around. The stadium was filling up rather nicely, hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards were taking their seats.

Fudge came up, towing behind him the Bulgarian minister of magic. The man was wearing very fancy robes, and when Fudge tried to introduce them, he gave up quickly due to the language barrier. When the Bulgarian recognized Harry he started babbling excitedly, pointing to his scar. Fudge sighed in relief at the language barrier once again being surpassed by luck. Harry swore that he saw the Bulgarian smile and give him a wink when Fudge's back was turned.

That was when Lucius Malfoy walked up, Draco in tow and a woman that could only be his wife. Lucius was there, apparently as Fudge's guest for donating a hefty sum to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. When Lucius stared intently at Hermione, Harry took a step forward, his own face angry. Lucius took a step back, daunted at Harry's bold move. He led his family off, Draco giving Harry the dirtiest look he could muster.

Ludo arrived, and, after making sure everyone was ready, performed sonorus on himself, and began the Quidditch World Cup. When he announced "The Bulgarians" Harry did not see what he expected.

"National teams each bring creatures native to their homeland as mascots," Mr. Weasley explained. "Oh, look, the Bulgarians have brought Veela!"

What he meant by that was that Bulgaria had brought women of unearthly beauty. Harry could feel a strange sort of energy wash over him as they began to dance. It felt odd, sort of like it was tugging at his mind. He shrugged it off and looked around for a moment. Mr. Weasley had his fingers tucked into his ears, as had Bill, Charlie and Percy. The twins looked as though Christmas had come early and sat in their seats with goofy grins. Ron surprised Harry the most when he got up out of his chair and made to dive from the box. Harry reached over and grabbed Ron, stopping him from doing something stupid.

"Huh?" Ron said, "What are you doing Harry? I'm trying to impress the veela."

"Don't be stupid, Ron," Harry said, "you jump from here, and you won't be able to impress anyone once you're a smear on the ground." Ron, in the meantime had taken off his hat and absently pulled a shamrock from it, shredding it. "Hey, you paid for that hat, mate, you sure you want to do that?"

"Especially once Ireland has had their say," said Mr. Weasley from the other side of Hermione. With an announcement of "Ireland!" from Bagman, Harry began looking back and forth, wondering what the Irish would have brought with them.

"Look, up in the sky!" Ginny shouted. Harry looked to where she was pointing to see a green and gold comet streak through the night sky. After a short display of a rainbow, a giant glittering shamrock began floating around, dropping gold coins over the crowd.

"I say!" Mr. Weasley said, nearly beside himself with joy, "Leprechauns!" Harry looked closer and could see tiny red haired men with beards in red vests holding little lanterns with green and gold fire. Strangely, as one, they all looked at him. The shamrock formation of leprechauns stopped briefly over the box, and one of the leprechauns hopped down, before Harry. He gave a small bow, and tossed Harry a single gold coin, and at once, he was back in the shamrock, which made its way down to the field.

Harry looked at the coin. Unlike the other gold coins, which were blank, this one had a shamrock printed on one side, the other, a horseshoe.

"Harry!" Hermione said from the other side of Ron, "It gave you a lucky coin! That almost never happens, they've only given those to really noteworthy wizards before, all of whom were very powerful and influential to history! That's a really good sign." Hermione speaking of something being a good sign in itself was a good sign. She was notorious for her hatred of divination. He just smiled to himself, he could use a little more luck in his life, and slid the coin into his pocket.

What followed was possibly the most exciting thing Harry had ever seen. The Irish chasers moved so quickly and in such coordination that Harry had little doubt that Ireland would win. The only thing more exciting than the Irish chasers was Viktor Krum. He was truly a sight to behold, and with how effortlessly he moved through the air, he might as well have not been on a broom.

The twins guessed correctly, though. Ireland won one hundred and seventy points to one hundred and sixty, with Krum catching the snitch. They turned around, holding their hands out excitedly and expectantly to Ludo.

That night the celebration was more intense than anything Harry remembered, everyone having the time of their lives. In a way, Harry was glad the match was not very long. Such a high-energy event would be truly draining if it went on for much longer than a night.

"Glad I have the night off," Mr. Weasley said, as they all turned in for the night, "I certainly don't fancy the thought of having to tell the Irish they have to stop celebrating."

Harry felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was awoken by a very distraught Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, good, you're awake," He said, "we have to get out of here, quickly." Harry thought something was odd in his voice, then he placed it: panic. The screaming erupting from outside the tent drove this fact home. They all rushed out of the tent to meet Hermione and Ginny, who were putting coats on over their nightgowns.

Harry looked to the source of the screaming and his stomach dropped. Marching along were a dozen wizards in dark cloaks wearing masks. The worst part was the four people suspended above them, contorted in what looked like painful ways. It was poor Mr. Robbers and what could only be his family.

Something in Harry boiled as he reached down to his pocket only to find his wand missing. He looked down surprised. "My wand!" he shouted. He looked back up as an explosion sounded, and saw several tents being blown out of the way of the marching wizards, several of the non fleeing wizards joining the march, pointing and laughing at the muggles.

Bill, Charlie and Percy took off, not heading directly to the mass, but intending on helping the Ministry.

"We're going to help the Ministry, you lot get to the forest, and stay hidden." Mr. Weasley shouted as he took off after his eldest sons. The lot of them began to turn and run, but Harry stopped just outside the forest.

Whatever was boiling in him when he saw the muggles being tortured had passed its limit. He turned with a snarl, and reached down to pick up a stone. He was about one hundred meters away from the approaching mass of wizards, but he could clearly see every fold in the clothing of the wizard in the lead.

Harry gave a great shout, and threw the stone with everything he had, especially his anger. Everyone stopped moving and looked at him. He didn't care, he bent down to pick up another stone as the first was still in the air. He stood back up and saw that it had connected right between the eyes of the lead wizard, who crumpled under the force of the blow to the head. He threw the second stone.

A wizard behind the one who fell to the first stone stepped forward and raised a spell. He must have thought a spell had done the damage, because the stone passed through the pale barrier and broke both the wizard's wand as well as his hand, if his scream was anything to go by. By now, the other wizards were confused, evidenced by the muggles slowly drifting to the ground.

Two more stepped forward and aimed their wands at Harry. Red jets of light flew out of them, one narrowly missing him, but the other catching him in the shoulder. Harry flew back with the force of the blow, and landed hard. Rather than staying down, though, he picked up another stone, and with a shout, charged the group.

More shouts erupted around him as Ron, Hermione and Ginny each joined him, wands drawn. He threw the next stone, and ducked another jet of light.

Spells started erupting in the air all about the youths, as the fleeing wizards and witches plucked up their courage and fought back against the hooded figures. Several had disapparated by now, knowing their fun was over, more following them. In no time at all they were all gone, with several on the ground. A bright green light from behind them brought their attention away from the downed masked marchers.

Harry looked and saw a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth hanging in the air. It looked like a new constellation, except that it was made of many green stars. A red flash erupted below the skull, and then shouts filled the air again. Soon, though, everything was quiet again.

"The Dark Mark," Hermione said from behind Harry, who was beginning to feel really tired now. "Harry, that's the sign that You-Know-Who's followers have attacked." Harry looked at her.

"Makes sense," He said, angrily, "Those people were torturing Mr. Roberts and his family."

Many ministry wizards came out of the forest at this point, Mr. Crouch in the lead, Winky following behind, wailing loudly.

"Whose is this?" He shouted, sounding half-crazy, "whose wand is this? It summoned the dark mark, who gave this house elf the wand?"

Harry could see, even though he was a bit away, that it was his wand. He stepped forward, his hand outstretched.

"That's my wand," Harry said, "I lost it."

"Lost it," Crouch said, "that's pretty convenient wouldn't you say?"

"Good lord, Barty," Mr. Weasley's voice came from behind Crouch, as he stepped into view, "look who you're talking to. Harry wouldn't have any part of this, I woke him up myself to help him get away. Advice, I might add, he ignored. Though, it looks like he got us a few of the perpetrators." Mr. Weasley walked over to where a wizard had tied up the masked men, the ropes must have happened while Harry wasn't looking.

"Can I have my wand back?" Harry asked to Crouch, his hand out again. Crouch mumbled a half-apology, and gave the wand back. Harry turned when he heard Mr. Weasley's voice from behind him.

"My word," Mr. Weasley said, "Christmas must have come early this year." Harry walked over to him, seeing Mr. Weasley holding a mask in his hand. It must have belonged to the man he was kneeling in front of. He peered around Mr. Weasley's shoulder to get a better view.

There he saw an unconscious Lucius Malfoy, with a large bump between his eyebrows and an obvious break in his nose.

End chapter the sixth.

**Author's note post script:**

So, yeah. I took a couple of days off to recharge. It took more out of me than I though to write that quickly. A few really good writers may roll their eyes at this, but, meh, that's why you're a really good writer, and I'm just a beginner. I always thought that if somebody had reacted in such a way, a few of the Death Eaters would have been caught. So, they got caught, and a few broken bones as well. There's a reason Harry's shout caught people's attention, I'll try to explain it in the next couple of chapters, if not the next one. 'Till then.


	7. Early Christmas, End of Summer Vacation

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

Chapter 7 – Early Christmas, and the End of Summer Vacation 

"Arthur," Mr. Crouch said," I'm afraid you may have to end your holiday early. Even though this happened during a time that would place it cleanly under the jurisdiction of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, there was a muggle family involved. I am afraid that puts it in your department, but beyond that, the ministry is going to need nearly all of its man power available to help stamp out the fires that this incident will undoubtedly cause." Mr. Weasley looked up from where he was kneeling in front of the unconscious and bound form of Lucius Malfoy with a smile on his face.

"You know, Barty," Mr. Weasley said," I do believe I'll even be whistling while I work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this lot back to bed, before we return home tomorrow. I'll be in to the office at my normal hours, I'll just call this the last day of my holiday, then."

"That sounds reasonable enough, I believe. Good evening to you, Arthur, I need to call in some aurors to take this filth away." Mr. Crouch said, tilting his head toward the bound criminals. Arthur stood and turned to the teenagers.

"Come on, you lot, let's get back to the tent, and get a good night's sleep. Molly is going to be a handful tomorrow morning, and I don't know about you three, but I'm too old to be able to stand up to her with anything less than one hundred percent." He said with a wink.

The adult led the four teens back in the direction of the tent in silence. While it was obvious he was tired, it looked as though new life had been breathed into Mr. Weasley.

"So, what happened there before I showed up?" Mr. Weasley asked, by the tone of his voice he was slightly irritated that the three of them had ignored his telling them to get into the woods for safety.

"To be honest, Mr. Weasley." Harry began," I just sort of snapped. I didn't have my wand on me at the moment, so I picked up a small stone and threw it. I guess that got everyone's attention, because before I knew it, everyone else joined in and those masked men didn't even stand a chance." Mr. Weasley looked down at Harry with a small smile.

"You know, Harry," He said," I often felt that if everyone made a stand back during the war with You-Know-Who, then he wouldn't have been able to get the power he did. You just proved that point."

Harry smiled in response to Mr. Weasley's words. As the group approached the tents, they saw Charlie leaning against the boys' tent, his eyes scanning the horizon. He adjusted his gaze as the four of them approached.

"There you are," Charlie said," we were getting worried. Bill, Percy and the twins are inside. What happened, all we know is everything seems to have settled and quieted down."

"Well," Mr. Weasley explained with a smile," aside from young Harry here rallying the entire wizarding community by throwing a couple stones not much. Though you'll never guess who fell victim to those stones."

"Who's that, Dad?" Bill asked coming out of the tent.

"It just so happens that Harry tagged non other than Lucius Malfoy between the eyes, rendering him unconscious long enough to be detained." Mr. Weasley's grin threatened to take in his entire face.

"However, its late, and we should all be getting in to bed, I have to get back to work tomorrow, and I trust your mother is fit to be tied right now." He held open the ten flap for Ron and Harry to enter, while Hermione and Ginny made their way back to their own tent. Harry paused inside the tent to catch a bit of conversation before heading to bed.

"It was strange, Dad," Charlie began," I had this strange feeling not long before you guys came back. In fact, I had it earlier, before we left to come here."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, I don't know if it really means anything, but I've only ever had that feeling at the reserve, you know, it's almost like there's a dragon in the area. But, If I recall correctly, there aren't supposed to be any near the burrow, or near this area at all."

Harry didn't bother to hear more, before running back to his bunk. He idly wondered why Charlie would be so on edge, but shrugged it away, figuring that the older Weasley boy was just tired from his time on the reserve before coming home, and on high alert. He slid under the covers and closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness, before sleep claimed him.

His dreams took him to the air again for a time, and he enjoyed the weightless feeling as he soared through the clouds. It was not to last this time, though, as a gentle shaking at his shoulders woke Harry from his sleep. It was one of the twins, Fred, or was it George?

"He's waking up George," Fred sounded disappointed.

"Shame, really," George replied," looks like I'm the lucky one, though, Ron is sleeping soundly as ever, brother 'o mine." Harry opened his eyes further before sitting himself up to look at what the twins were going on about.

"Well, my handsome doppelganger, you had better remedy that, Dad wants to head out early to see our dear Mother, before he has to toil his day away at the Ministry."

"No worries, old friend, the job's in good hands."

"Too true."

And with out further ado, George swished his wand over Ron's gently dozing head. It was sort of surreal, really, watching a grapefruit-sized ball of water appear above Ron's head. Then in seemingly agonizing slow motion the ball descended on the helpless lad's noggin.

Ron gave an indignant and gargley squawk as he sprang up out of bed and groped for his wand, much to the amusement of Harry and the twin troublemakers.

"Rise and shine, brother-"

"Dad says we need to get moving-"

"He wants to see mum's smiling face-"

"Before facing the rest of the day!" The twins loved finishing each other's sentences, and it was something they had perfected over the years. Ron glared at the two of them and reached for his wand before Mr. Weasley popped his head into the tent.

"Come on you lot, we need to get going," he said," I want to get home and see your mother before heading off to work." That one sentence ended the argument, and the group packed up their belongings, and began the long walk out of the camping grounds.

They passed an oddly dazed Mr. Roberts; Mr. Weasley explaining that obliviating such a large memory tended to confound the mind for a while. They walked into the forest, and were given an old rubber tire: the portkey back to Stoatshead Hill.

Once again, the world disappeared into whirling color, and the group was deposited on top of the hill, far from the view of any muggles. Harry, anticipating the landing this time, managed to keep his feet when he landed, and he followed the group back through Ottery St. Catchpole, and on to the familiar terrain of the Burrow.

As they approached the worn-in-but-dearly-loved house, Mrs. Weasley burst through the front door, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet from her hands and grabbed the twins in a fierce hug. She was apologizing for the argument before they had left, and was none to quiet about it. The twins were just trying to get some air to their abused lungs. Molly looked up from the boys with tears in her eyes, and spotted Harry. Without removing her grip from either boy she opened her arms and enveloped Harry between the three of them.

"Oh Harry," she wailed," thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped those nasty wizards. Thank you for bringing my family back to me." She released the three, an action for which they were grateful, allowing them to get some air.

"How do you know about that?" asked Arthur. Molly looked at him as though he was asking what color the sky so happened to be.

"It's all over the Daily Prophet," she explained," how some wizards were attacking a poor muggle family, and conjuring the Dark Mark, and how Harry saved the day."

"Well, then I guess you'll know that I should be getting back to the office today." Mr. Weasley said, a look of resignation on his face.

"Oh, of course," Molly pulled him into a tight embrace," I'm just so happy you're all safe. I want you to take care Arthur, troubles bound to be afoot, what with the Mark being in the sky again."

"I will," he smiled to her," I best be going, then."

"I'll come along too, Dad." Percy said, importantly," Mr. Crouch is sure to need everyone on hand right now."

With that the two workers of the ministry walked toward the front gate, and with a turn and a soft pop, were off to work.

"Come in, everyone, come in," Molly said," I'll get breakfast ready." As each of the family, Hermione included, moved past Molly she favored each with a loving hug.

They sat around the table, as Molly bustled about the kitchen, everyone chatting happily. Sure, the attack on the muggle family was a horrifying experience, and just knowing there was someone out there conjuring up the Dark Mark would normally put everyone on edge, but the Weasleys' good mood was infectious. It was no secret that Lucius was the target of Mr. Weasley's ire, and having him locked up tight, or at least soon-to-be, was a cause for celebration. Mr. Weasley soon came back to the table, levitating nearly as much food as they had eaten the night before leaving for the World Cup.

They all piled their plates high, talking about this and that, everyone smiling, even Mrs. Weasley seemed to have a complete turn around in her mood.

"What are those, dear?" Molly asked Ginny, when the youngest Weasley was showing a replay of one of her favorite moments from the Quidditch match to Bill that was still being stored on her omnioculars.

"These?" she asked, hefting the omnioculars," Harry got these for me, they're omnioculars." Molly's face registered first shock, and then she turned to Harry.

"Harry," she admonished," you really shouldn't be spending your money on Ginny like that-"

"No, it's all right," Harry cut her off," I got some for Ron and Hermione, too. I figured it'd be okay, since I forgot to get them Christmas presents our first year together."

"And Ginny's?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Harry thought for a second," she's so close to Ron, Hermione and I in age, it wouldn't really be right to leave her out, you know?"

"I suppose, dear," Molly said with a smile," but you really shouldn't be spending your money so freely. Just keep that in mind in the future. Now, Bill, about that ponytail-" and with that, the mood for the rest of the day was set.

Harry spent most of the rest of the day either playing wizard's chess with Ron, or lightly discussing the summer homework. Ginny even convinced him to go out and toss around a few golf balls in their backyard on brooms. She blushed while she admitted that she wanted to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team, if not this year, then the next year.

The sun was starting to set when Harry and Ginny finally called it quits. It had less to do with wither of them becoming tired, and more with an accident. Harry had zipped around behind Ginny and let a golf ball loose in her direction. The setting sun glared in her eyes, and she didn't even notice where the ball was until it connected just above her left eyebrow. She squawked in surprise, but she wasn't knocked off her broom, but she did make a beeline for the ground, and then to the house.

"Oh my God!" Harry exclaimed as he followed her toward the ground in haste," Ginny, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Harry," Ginny said, getting his attention," it's okay, it's just swelling up, I'll just go get mum to fix me up." She tossed her broom to the side, and disappeared inside the house. Harry was just about to follow her when a twin seemed to materialize on either side and put an arm around his shoulders, and turned him away from the burrow.

"Harry my good boy-"

"Old bean-"

"How interesting to see you-"

"And our dear sister, Fred don't forget poor Ginny."

"Quite right George, and Ginny-"

"Spending some quality time together."

"One would almost think you trying to comfort her so quickly-"

"Right after placing a golf ball so elegantly on her forehead-"

"Was a play for our dear little sister." Harry looked quite embarrassed at what Fred and George were insinuating.

"Really," Harry sputtered," it wasn't like that, it really was an accident I swear."

"Oh, you misunderstand us, Harry-"

"We're not upset at all-"

"We just want to give you a friendly warning-"

"Our dear ickle sister has a temper on her worse than our mum's-"

"Seems like it's becoming something of an art form for the Weasley women-"

"And it only gets 'better' with each generation, right George?"

"Quite right, Fred, so Harry-"

"If you _do _happen to get involved with our loving-"

"Gentle-"

"Darling little sister-"

"Please, for your own sake-"

"Keep her happy. Because if you don't-"

"And we're being sincere, here-"

"If you don't-"

"There won't be enough of you left for the Weasley _men_ to come after." George finished for his duplicate, or was it the other way around? Before Harry could stop his head from spinning and formulate a response an irate and very feminine voice interrupted.

"Would you like a demonstration, Harry?" It was Ginny, and her tone was very clipped. The three of them turned back to the entrance of the burrow, Harry the only one not holding a terrified look on his face, merely one of intrigue, like a zoologist watching a predator dismember it's unfortunate prey.

And so it was, that Harry was gifted with a taste of a refinement to Molly's already awesome tirades, if the twins were to be believed. And believed they were, as minute after minute passed, and the tiny redhead had not even seemed to have run out of steam, indeed, it seemed as if she were just getting started.

Harry's attention was drawn from the sight as he heard two pops behind him, and he turned to see Mr. Weasley and Percy approaching the burrow.

"I wasn't expecting a show right before dinner," Mr. Weasley said to Harry with a grin, before continuing over Ginny's voice. "Ginevra Weasley, I do believe if you don't give them a moment, their ears will begin to bleed."

Ginny turned to the source of the voice, her face furious, her wand, which she had been threatening her brothers with, ready, and, apparently, a few choice words on her tongue, before her eyes widened in realization of who it had been who spoke. She deflated immediately, her face going from purple outrage to pinkish embarrassment in the blink of an eye. Her chin dropped to her chest, her eyes still on her dad, and her bottom lip pouted slightly.

"But, Dad," she began," they were making fun of me in front of Harry, and I wasn't even around to defend myself."

Arthur couldn't help himself, he began to laugh, his whole belly being used. Harry couldn't help it either, because he did, too. Soon, Ginny was laughing, and so were Percy and the twins. They stood there for nearly a minute having a good old time before Ginny spun on her heel and fired off two quick hexes; the twins had tried to make their escape. She looked at her father.

"They deserve those bat-bogeys, don't you agree?" And with that, Ginny walked past her flailing brothers and into the house.

End chapter the seventh.

**Author's note post script:**

Okay, here's the skinny. I'm back in America now, moved in with my loving fiancee into our first apartment together, and have been busy readjusting to the states, a job (currently in the market again), and full time education, attempting to graduate by next April. I do humbly apologize for the delay, for in adition to said situations, I have only just recently began to leech wireless internet off of my neighbors, as despicable as the action is. My writing bug has bit again, and I will try to continue on, though real life situations may keep the updates coming at a slower pace. Lets just wait and see, okay? If I'm in the mood, perhaps I'll tell some stories of my time in Japan in future post scripts. On another note, I know the whole twins-finishing-each-other's-sentences-thing has been done to death, but I just love the two of them, seeing as I'm a twin myself. So deal with it, I had fun. Well, It's nearing midnight, so I should hit the hay, I have class tomorrow. Night all.


	8. Last Moment Purchase

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

Chapter 8 – Last Moment Purchase

"Why is everything I own is rubbish?" Ron asked angrily to no one in particular. Moments earlier he had found out that he was now the proud owner of perhaps the ugliest dress robes on the face of the planet. They resembled an old maroon dress with moldy lace rather than dress robes designed for 'smart parties' as Mrs. Weasley put it.

Harry watched as Ron pulled an overlarge owl treat from Pigwidgeon's beak and threw it across the room in frustration. Thinking for a moment, Harry decided it would be better to help him rather than ignore him. After all, Ron was his best mate.

"Hey Ron," Harry said to get his attention.

"What?" Ron asked in an irritated tone. Before he continued, Harry poked his head out of the room, to make sure that no one was nearby.

"You want to sneak on over to Diagon Alley, get some better robes?" Harry asked in as nonchalant a way as he could manage.

"No, don't worry 'bout it," Ron said, his ears burning in embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, pushing the point, noting how much more assertive he had been since he had taken the animagus potion earlier in the summer. "I mean, it's no problem for me, I almost feel like I owe it to you."

"What do you mean, Harry," Ron asked, confused at Harry's admission, "what do you owe _me_ for?"

"What don't I owe you for?" Harry asked, "You were my first friend back on the train, mate. Not to mention you've always stuck with me when things have gone pear-shaped. Besides, without you, I might've ended up in Slytherin."

"How's that?" Ron asked.

"Easy," Harry laughed, "you were the one that got me to thinking how great it would be to be a Gryffindor, that when the hat started thinking where to put me I kept saying 'not Slytherin,' because the Hat was saying that it was either that or Gryffindor."

"Well," Ron began, "I guess when you put it that way…"

"Trust me," Harry said, "If I could, I would split my entire vault with you and your family. You guys are like the family I never had."

"Okay, Harry," Ron said, smiling, "let's go before I change my mind." Harry smiled in response.

"Right, we have to go quickly," Harry said, "I have no idea how late Madam Malkin's is open, and we leave tomorrow." With that, Harry and Ron snuck down the stairs and over to the fireplace. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley upstairs helping Ginny and Hermione finish their packing, and for once, Harry was happy that she had lost her temper. At least this way, she would stay out of their hair long enough for the two of them to get away to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay," Harry said, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and throwing it into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" he exclaimed as softly as possible while still keeping a loud enough voice to connect to the Floo Network, and jumped into the fire.

Moments later Harry found himself tossed out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron and moved out of the way hastily to make room for Ron. Ron came through the fire not a moment later, and the two of them said their hellos to Tom the bartender, and made their way out the back. The clouds weren't currently pouring here in London like they were over at the Burrow, but they were definitely dark and threatening.

Tapping his wand on the brick wall, Harry stepped through the magically formed archway and ran right into Bill Weasley, who was currently on his way out of Diagon Alley.

"Oof," grunted Bill on impact, "Harry? Ron? What are you two doing here?" After looking around for a moment, he added, "Alone?" Ron almost began to answer but looked away from his brother, ears once again going red in embarrassment.

"I was," Harry began to lie, but found he really couldn't come up with a believable lie on the fly. "I was going to get Ron some better dress robes." He finished lamely, embarrassed as well, for getting caught so quickly.

"Oh, ok," Bill said simply, "mind if I come along, then?"

"You're not upset that we snuck off?" Harry asked.

"What?" Bill asked right back incredulously, "why would I be. Honestly, I think it's a good idea. Ron would never get himself a witch in those ridiculous robes." Bill laughed as he finished his sentence. Ron eased up at Bill's agreeing with his opinion of the garish garment.

"You aren't disappointed that I'm accepting _help_ from Harry?" Ron asked, emphasizing help to mean financially.

"Not at all," Bill said, "the problem lies with Mum. She's always been worried that people would see us as beggars if we even thought about accepting help from our friends. Which probably led to her over worrisome nature when it comes to appearance, like my hair," he said with a laugh.

Before they made the trip to Madame Malkin's, Harry, Bill, and Ron made their way to Gringotts. There, Harry withdrew fifteen golden galleons and several silver sickles, before leaving the bank. They arrived at Madame Malkin's and entered the store going directly over to the section of wizard's dress robes section, and began their search. Ron and Harry really had no idea what they were looking for in dress robes, but Bill already had a few picked out within a minute.

"Here," said Bill, handing the robes to Ron, "try these on. All three should be fine, so you can just pick your favorite and be done with it." He finished with a smile. Ron grabbed the robes up appreciatively and went back into one of the changing rooms.

"Thank you," Bill said, turning to Harry.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For being a good friend to Ron," Bill answered, "it's not easy growing up without much money. Things were okay in my first year, but after that, money got a little tight, what with having such a large family. As my brothers and sister grew older and developed their own tastes, it wasn't quite as easy to get hand-me-downs from me or any of the siblings before them. We all love each other very much, so money was second to having family. Never made it any easier on us in school, though, always having to settle for second hand when your friends always seemed to have the latest and greatest." Bill said his last statement to Harry with a smile on his face. "I wish I had a friend like you back in Hogwarts."

"Don't mention it," Harry responded, red in the face. Ron came out of the room and hung two of the robes back up on the rack and held up the robe of his choice to Harry.

"I really like this one, mate," Ron said. It was an orange-red dress robe cut very much like Harry's.

"That was fast," Harry said, and with a quick glance at the tags, he noted that it was the cheapest of the three that he went in to choose from. "Well, let's get Madame Malkin to resize it for you and get back to the Burrow before your mum notices we're gone." They got Madame Malkin's attention and she set one of her assistants to measuring Ron.

"Tell you what, you go ahead and pay for it now and get back to the Burrow, and I'll just wait around the Alley for the robes to be finished and bring them home, okay?" Bill suggested.

"Sure, thanks," Harry said and went over to Madame Malkin. "Excuse me, if it's alright I'd like to pay now, Bill over there says he'll pick up the robes when they're done."

"Alright, then," Madame Malkin replied," It comes to twelve galleons with the resizing." Harry handed her the gold and turned to Ron.

"You all set then?" He asked, and with Ron's affirmative nod continued, "Alright, Bill's going to collect the robes when they're finished and bring them home. I reckon we should head back before your mum notices that we've been gone nearly an hour, but not without a quick trip to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."

"Why Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop?" Ron asked, confused as to why Harry would want to make a last second stop _there_ of all places.

"That's an easy one," Harry said, smiling like one of the twins, "If I pick up a few extra quills and parchment, then we have an alibi if we get caught."

With that, the two of them made a beeline for the stationary store and made a quick purchase of three no-dip quills and several rolls of parchment, before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"The Burrow," Harry shouted, before stepping through the fire and being deposited back in the Weasley family home. He stepped to the side to make room for Ron, and the two of them quickly set about heading sneaking back to Ron's room.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from behind them, just as Harry put his foot on the first step. Harry turned around and laughed nervously; she looked none too pleased with the two boys at having snuck out of the house.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, "my quills were getting really shabby, and I noticed that I was a little low on parchment, I tend to need a little more, what with Snape giving me detention as often as he can." Mrs. Weasley stared at him for a moment, apparently weighing the truth of his statement before smiling lightly.

"That's _Professor_ Snape, Harry," she said in her now warm motherly tone, "you should've checked over your supplies before I went to do your shopping in the Alley, Harry. Luckily it looks like you didn't get rained on, so you two head on up and finish your packing now." She finished, shooing the two of them up the stairs.

Harry and Ron made their way up to Ron's room, Ron looking at Harry in a way that said 'I can't believe we got away with that.' Harry looked back with a smile that showed he had taken a page right out of the twins' book: always get an alibi. They plopped themselves down on their respective beds, and Ron looked at Harry.

"Thanks mate," Ron said, ears once again red that day. Harry just looked at him and smiled; there really was no need to say anything more.

Nearly an hour later Bill came in the front door and, after saying his hellos, excused himself to go upstairs. On his way past Ron's room he nonchalantly chucked a good sized parcel into the room, not even slowing his steps.

Ron opened the parcel and removed his dress robes, and placed them in the bottom of his trunk, so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't spot them. He placed the parcel off to the side as he and Harry finished their packing. Harry was about to grab the opened box that Ron's robes were packed in when he noticed two smaller boxes in the bottom.

"What do you reckon these are?" Harry asked Ron, tossing him the small snitch-sized boxes. Ron caught them and looked at them for a moment before responding.

"Not sure," Ron answered, and tossed one of them back at Harry, "but one of them has your name on it. Other one's got mine."

They opened the small boxes and pulled out a small letter each. Ron began to unfold his while Harry did the same. Harry was surprised when a small earring tumbled from the parchment and into his lap. Picking it up, Harry noticed it looked exactly like the one Bill wore, with a small fang dangling from it. He looked back to the letter and began reading.

_Don't put this on before you board the Hogwarts Express. This earring has been charmed to talk to other people who wear its brother. Nicked 'em from work, Curse Breakers wear them when we go on our treasure hunts, you never know when you'll get separated. Before you ask, nobody will notice they are missing. I got mine on my first hunt, and haven't taken it out since, never wanted to. Now, to use it just say Ron's name with the intent to talk to him. Don't worry about getting your ear pierced, though: this earring doesn't need it. You two are best friends, partners even, remember that. Time to destroy the evidence._

As he read the last sentence, the parchment shredded itself before puffing out of existence. He looked up at Ron, whose letter destroyed itself in a similar manner. They both smiled at one another and tossed the earrings in their respective trunks.

"Wicked," Ron said, smirking as he closed his trunk, "what do you say, Harry? Partners from here on out, just like Curse Breakers?"

"No matter what," Harry responded, matching smirk on his face. The two of them soon turned in for the night, impatient for the trip to King's Cross, and ultimately Hogwarts the next day.

Another intense dream of flying visited Harry again that night. He soared over forests, mountains and medieval villages. He thundered over castles, where archers of old would let loose volleys of arrows at him, and court wizards would send spell after spell hurtling through the air in his direction.

He set down on a high cliff in a mountain, and entered _his_ cave there. Inside was a cavernous expanse filled with treasures of all sorts. He let loose a roar of triumph at the sight of his hoard, before the dream extinguished itself to blinding light. Harry woke to the frantic rush of the whole Weasley family getting ready to move out to King's Cross, and last second packing by the twins.

_That's three of those dreams now,_ Harry thought, and determined to talk to Hermione about them again. If anyone could find out what they mean, she could. Of the dream he could only remember approaching the cave, but it became fuzzy as he entered, moving toward something that he apparently owned.

Before departure Mr. Weasley left for the Ministry of Magic again, to the frantic call of none other than Amos Diggory's head in the fireplace. Something about a person named Mad-Eye Moody having been ambushed by his own dustbins of all things.

The journey to London was hectic to say the least, and downright chaos to be blunt. After a severely cramped trip in muggle taxis, and several scratches from Crookshanks, Harry, Ron and Hermione got out of the taxis and gave great stretches before getting a few luggage trolleys and getting their school things ready to go.

They were joined soon by Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Mrs. Weasley, before being bustled off to platform nine and three quarters, between platforms nine and ten. As they were all boarding the gleaming scarlet train they all said their goodbyes and Charlie was reaching down to give Ginny a hug.

"I'll see you guys soon," he said, smiling," very soon."

"What are you on about?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, little bro," Charlie said with a wink, "classified, that info is. Can't go divulging Ministry secrets and all."

"Shame we're not at Hogwarts, eh Charlie?" Bill said, "I'll definitely be getting the time off to see the final task, though."

"Quiet you!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, cuffing Bill on the back of the head. "Have fun this year!" She exclaimed to the departing students.

"What do you know that we don't?" Ron asked as the train began to pull away.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will let you know as soon as he is able." Molly reassured her youngest son.

"What's happening at Hogwarts?" Fred bellowed, but he was ignored as the three adults' departing figures waived to him, smiling, before dissaparating.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way back to their compartment and took their seats for the long ride to Hogwarts.

"Ginny, what're you sitting with us for this year?" asked Ron.

"It's more interesting than sitting with the other girls in my year who only waffle on about dumb stuff." Ginny said, pulling a face, "who would want to talk for hours on end about clothes, when there are much more _interesting _things around." Hermione laughed at Ginny's bold declaration, but the emphasis was lost on Harry and Ron, who just looked at her quizzically. They all began talking about the summer events as they sped across the countryside.

_Finally,_ Harry thought, _I'm going back home._

End chapter the eighth.

**Author's note post script:**

Whoo, took a while for me to work up the gumption to begin writing again. I gotta say, the sixth movie really got my motor running, and I just had to start writing again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I want you to keep something in mind throughout this book. This is a divergence, not an alternate universe. For those of you who seem to forget this kind of fiction *cough*thewholefanfictioncommunity*cough* it means that one event is changed slightly in the already existing chain of events. There are several things that happen beyond the characters' ability to control, especially Harry, who is the focus of this fanfiction. So if things are happening too close to the book for your tastes, then shove off. I don't need someone reading my fic who is unwilling to go the extra mile and see where things will go in a believable fashion. I have to say this rant has been brought on by my reading several upon several fics where the author claims that it is 'AU from HPB with elements of HBP still in it.' Ugh, gag me with a spoon, people. It's idiotic to claim AU when it is really a divergence. So I will say it again, if the events leading up to a particular part of the story happen exactly the same, and then something changes, then it is a divergence. If a fundamental part of the story has been changed from the Very Beginning, then it is an alternate universe. Catch you all later, everyone.


	9. Dragon on the Express

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

Chapter 9 – Dragon on the Express

Torrential was a good way to describe the rain as it continued to hammer the windows of the Hogwarts Express. But the train sped on, moving its cargo ever toward the school of magic. Harry had turned to watch the rain fall after Hermione repaired the window on the sliding door that Ron had just shattered.

Draco had just been in the compartment, having shown up with Crabbe and Goyle to threaten Harry. He left soon after, though, with an insult to the Weasley family as soon as he figured that Harry wouldn't be cowed by a verbal threat.

"We'll get him for that one," Ginny assured Ron, "he won't see it coming, and when he does get it, we'll make sure he knows why."

"I just can't believe that his father already bought his way out," Ron said angrily, kicking his trunk. He then mimicked Draco's voice. "You wouldn't know this, but money can excuse anything." He punched the door one last time, causing the windows to rattle threateningly again. Neville took that as his cue to vacate the compartment, he never was fond of temperamental outbursts.

"Don't worry," Harry responded, "if he keeps it up, he'll just end up right back in Azkaban." The statement did nothing to calm Ron's temper, however. Harry thought for a moment, before he remembered something. It was something he was sure would eliminate the bad mood before it set in for a long while. "Hey Ron," he began, "we're on the Express right now." Ron looked at him puzzled.

"Queen Anne's dead," Ron replied sarcastically, "your point?"

"Bill's letter," Harry said. Ron looked continued to look irritated for a moment longer, but a smile eventually worked its way onto his face.

"That's right!" Ron exclaimed, "Nearly forgot about that, thanks for the reminder."

The two of them undid their trunks and began to dig around, much to the confusion of Ginny and Hermione, who just looked on, unsure of what they were talking about. Ginny, however, saw something that shouldn't have been in Ron's trunk.

"What're these?" Ginny said pulling out Ron's new dress robes. Ron went red for a moment before continuing to rifle through his trunk.

"New dress robes," Ron said as nonchalantly as he could manage, "didn't like the ones mum got for me." Ginny didn't push it, though; she just looked at the robes, then Ron and finally settled on Harry, who was also rifling through his own trunk, pretending not to hear the exchange.

A light kick to Harry's trunk was all it took to get his attention. Looking up, his eyes met Ginny's who mouthed 'thank you,' with a smile. Harry just gave a shrug and went back to looking for the earring that Bill had given him. Ginny, for her part, gave the robes a once over and tossed them back into Ron's trunk, who finally pulled out something small the same time Harry managed to find his earring.

"Hey, those are like Bill's," Ginny said when she saw the jewelry.

"'Course they are," Harry confirmed, "Because Bill got them from Gringotts. Curse Breaker earrings, they should let me and Ron talk wherever. Bill thought they'd be useful." He brought the fanged earring up to his left ear and felt a small spike of pain as the earring secured itself. "Sort of like a walkie-talkie." He explained to Hermione, who gave a soft 'oh' of understanding.

"Walkie-talkie?" Ginny asked, "What's that?

"A muggle invention," Hermione said, "they are small boxes where you can talk into one, and the sound comes out on a separate walkie-talkie, a good distance away."

"Like a felly-tone?" Ron asked.

"Sort of," Hermione answered, amused with Ron's mispronunciation of telephone. "But without the cord."

"Amazing," Ginny said, smiling, "small wonder that Dad loves muggles so much, with what they can do without magic."

A small test later and Harry found that when they talked to each other it sounded like a tiny little person was trying to shout in your ear with a squeaky little voice. It could have been worse, Harry supposed, it could have sounded like a regular person was shouting in your ear.

With Ron's bad mood broken, Harry decided it was time to talk to Hermione about the dreams he had been having, and the odd occurrence when he was brewing the potion to become an animagus. But first he needed a way to keep anyone from eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hermione," Harry said to get the girl's attention, "do you know any spell that would keep other people from listening in on a _Sirius_ discussion?" Hermione thought for a moment at the odd emphasis in his statement before she got the hint.

"Oh," she began, "I thought I might have read something about that in …" she trailed off, however, as she pulled out a bag and began searching through the books. "Here it is; the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6."

"Hermione," Ron said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "why in Merlin's beard do you have that book? We won't need it for another _two years_!"

"It never hurts to get a head start," Hermione justified, her eyes never leaving the pages of the book as she quickly flipped through the pages. She would stop for a moment on a page every now and then, before dismissing it and moving on. "Besides, it's not like I know the spells in this book yet, I just like to know what can happen. Here it is," she stopped on a mage about half way through the book, "Muffliato, able to disguise the source of a sound, used on individuals to impair hearing, and on areas, to reduce noise let out of the location."

Hermione read the page for a few minutes before nodding to herself and pointing her wand at the door. "_Muffliato,"_ she incanted aloud, though she was disappointed when nothing seemed to happen. She looked back to the page for a moment longer, her brow furrowing in irritation. She nodded to herself one more time, and, pointing the wand at the door again, seemed to repeat the same incantation. There was a small flash of light as the spell came to effect.

"Ron, could you step outside for a moment?" Hermione asked, "I just want to be sure the charm worked."

Ron looked at her a moment before nodding his head in agreement. He stood and left through the now charmed door.

"Okay, now let's see if it worked," Hermione said, before shouting, "Ron! You can come back in now!"

There was no response, and the three sat and waited for a moment before Ginny shouted the same thing. Still, there was not so much as a jiggle of the door in its frame. Harry guessed the spell worked just fine.

"Ron," Harry said, using his new earring, "you can come back in now."

"Alright," Ron's voice came over tiny and squeaky in Harry's ear once again. The door opened and Ron entered the compartment, and settled down back in his seat. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, dreams, first off," Harry supplied, "specifically a few that I've been having since I started the animagus transformation in the middle of the summer."

"I've been wondering about those," Hermione said, "you said they didn't feel very bird-like, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, I am flying, but for some reason, I just can't think bird when I'm having those dreams."

"Interesting," Hermione said, "are there any other details you can share? It might help us come up with some reasonable explanation." Harry nodded, and proceeded to describe all of the dreams.

"Those are the dreams," Harry explained, "in addition to the tightness that I still feel in my chest and my fixed eyesight." He finished with a shrug, not really sure what to make of it all.

"That might not be all, mate." Ron said, "Remember when you broke Malfoy's nose at the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry nodded at the question. "Well, you were hit with a stunner. You should've been knocked out by it, but you got right back up and kept throwing stones."

"Hmmm…" Hermione hummed, deeper in thought at that revelation. "Well, nobody's ever ruled out magical creatures for animagus transformation. In fact, I've been reading about animagi over the summer since we helped Sirius escape, and while every witch or wizard generally accepts that only non-magical creatures can result from the animagus transformation, there are people who are quick to point out that no one's ever tried for anything but." She looked back and forth between the other three in the cabin, and noted their lost looks. "Honestly," she muttered, forgetting that she could get a little overzealous in some of her explanations. "What I meant to say was that there's no reason to not consider a magical creature. Harry, were there any other events that happened other than your eyes and the dreams?"

"Well," Harry began, "there was the problem when I was making the potion. When I had to let a dragon scale dissolve in the mixture it should have only lasted a few hours, but it ended up taking much longer, nearly three weeks. The end result was that when the potion should have been glowing faintly, it was really bright."

Harry lost himself in thought for a moment as he tried to recall anything else that was important. He started to look around the compartment in hopes of anything triggering a memory. His eyes passed over Hermione to Ginny. He smiled lightly at having added someone he hoped could be a true friend to their little group over the summer. He then moved on to consider Ron, who was built like his brothers Bill and Percy, so unlike the Fred, George, and Charlie. _Charlie!_ Harry thought, remembering the conversation he overheard between Charlie and Arthur after the attack at the World Cup.

"A dragon!" Harry exclaimed, and looked excitedly from face to face in the train compartment; the confusion he saw prompted him to explain his jump in reasoning. He went over the discussion he overheard. "Combine that with all of the things that have happened, and it just fits." He looked smug, having solved the riddle before Hermione.

Hermione, for her part, just sat there for a moment thinking hard. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing furiously.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" She asked herself as though she were no smarter now than she was in her first year. "Of course, had I known about the conversation between Mr. Weasley and Charlie I could've worked it out much faster. The eyesight, the way you've been more assertive than usual, the seemingly magical protection from the stunner. Not to mention the fact that the potion must have been incredibly potent, what with your description of the process."

"But a dragon?" Ron asked as though Harry and Hermione had gone barking mad. "You don't think something like that can actually happen, do you? Magic is amazing, I'll give you that, but there are limits. The professors have always reminded us about that."

"What if it's not a limit, Ron?" Hermione asked. "What if it was like trying to fill up a balloon with air? If you handed the balloon to a mouse, there would be no may such a small creature could blow up the balloon. You would need the power to overcome the resistance the rubber would have to stretch, and be able to provide enough air to fill the balloon. But if Hagrid tried to fill that same balloon, it would fill with no problem, probably enough to cause the balloon to burst." Ron, Ginny and Harry were nodding along; they had kept up to her so far.

"Now," she continued, "replace the balloon with the so called limit to become a dragon through the process of becoming an animagus." They still followed her, good. "And replace the air with magic, and it all begins to makes sense." She lost Harry, she realized.

"Hermione," Harry objected, "there's no way I could have enough magic to do that, though."

"Maybe not alone," Hermione provided, "I've been reading about the animagus transformation since you had shown up at the Burrow, Harry. In all of the sources I was able to find never once did it mention something about a potion that has a secret recipe. In fact, all of the references I found mentioned magic that requires several wizards and witches in attendance to help cast the spells required. This also has the added benefit of forcing nearly everyone who goes through with the transformation to register with the Ministry of Magic. If someone wanted to be an unregistered animagus, then they would have to work out a way to do it without that ritual." Harry finally seemed to catch up with her.

"So you're saying that the potion that Sirius and my Father came up with was a substitute for a team of witches and wizards?" Harry asked.

"About twelve, to be accurate," Hermione clarified, "and if what you said is true, then the potion you used could be hundreds of times more potent. You could have had the equivalent of thousands of witches and wizards casting that ritual on you. That is," she paused, "if my guess is right."

"Now," Hermione said, flipping the parchment over and showing them a table that read 'possibilities' with dragon underlined as the first entry. "Dragon is a very real possibility, but we don't want to rule out any other possible magical creatures. So if anyone thinks of anything else, make sure you come to me and make a suggestion. Say something like 'I Siriusly think it's a…' and I'll write the suggestion down in the table, and cross it off if we can eliminate it as a possibility."

"Okay," Ginny agreed, "we'll look out for anything that could suggest or discount any magical creature." She then looked at Harry and continued cheekily. "Wow, Harry, first you survive a killing curse, thwart all of your professor's defenses, save the girl, rescue an innocent criminal, and now you're a dragon. You don't take it easy, do you?" Harry was about to get indignant, until he realized something.

"How did you know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Ginny said smiling, "you don't think you could do anything significant without the whole wizarding world knowing, did you? Besides, I like to know what my first crush is up to." She finished with a wink, her face a little red, and her tongue sticking out at him. Hermione laughed with Ginny, the two of them whispering to each other through giggles.

Harry's chest felt a little tighter after that comment, but he soon forgot his slight embarrassment as the lights of Hogsmead station became visible through the heavy rainfall. He was practically on the doorstep of what he considered home.

End chapter the Ninth.

**Author's note post script:**

Alrighty, I was able to pound this out a little easier than I thought I would be able to. I hope the explanation of why he was able to become a magical creature animagus is both understandable and believable, as is the reason why not everyone becomes animagi constantly. Now, to the few people who left reviews that were … **less** … than supportive. Less is read antagonistically against. Throwing a tantrum is not going to change my mind. This fic is clearly placed under Harry and Ginny for pairing. Ergo, I feel I do not need the warning in my summary. If you don't like it do not read it. Seriously, I've left this remark in my AN twice before this. I will not do so again. Now for a warning: the next person who objects to my chosen pairing in an infantile and aggressive way will be reported as abusive. I really don't want to do that, as I generally agree that everyone can write whatever they want and can have whatever pairing whey desire. Just because I don't like Harry/Draco fics, doesn't mean that if I find one I'm going to flame the author. I will simply cease to read the fic and move on. I don't expect any less from the readers who do not enjoy certain plot points I may choose to include in my fic. Please, exercise your right as a reader, but don't harm me for it. Please?


	10. Grand Announcements Beginning the Term

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

Chapter 10 – Grand Announcements Beginning the Term

Harry was wondering if there had ever been a moment in his life when he had been soaked more thoroughly as he stepped out of the sheets of rain and into Hogwarts. Water was running off him as though he were still standing under a large faucet. He and the other students were starting to wring the water from their robes when a great splash interrupted Ron's complaining and flung more water into Harry's Face.

_Cold!_ Harry thought, looking up in time to see a second water balloon miss Ginny and Hermione by centimeters and proceed toward his feet. Harry tried to jump back, but the sheer number of students behind him stopped him dead in his tracks, and he grimaced as a wave of cold water splashed over his sneakers. Harry looked up once again to see Peeves floating above the group with an armload of water balloons in his possession, and a nasty grin on his insane face.

"_Diffindo!_" Harry shouted, aiming his spell at the balloons in Peeves' arms. In a spectacular fashion, water exploded on the poltergeist, drenching him. Harry realized his mistake too late, however, as a bucket-load of water that blew away from the hovering apparition fell towards him and the other students.

"PEEVES!" A very familiar and strict voice, shouted over the clamor and shrieking of the soggy students, belonging to a hurrying Professor McGonagall. "Come down here at once!"

"Too late, too late," howled the poltergeist, "my fun's been spoiled by these ickle brats!" He looked angrily at Harry for a moment, before smiling wickedly. "But I always have the last laugh!" With that exclamation, Peeves began to vigorously shake himself, flinging water everywhere.

The spray caught McGonagall in the eyes as she was running, so when she inevitably slipped on the wet floor she had no sight to assist her arms when they began flailing about for support. She bowled through Hermione, and into the crowd with a squawk. Peeves, happy with the end result of his mischief, began cackling gleefully and zipped off up the staircase, has laughter fading as the distance grew.

McGonagall drew herself up from where she lay amidst the students and looked at Harry.

"An understandable attempt, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said stiffly, "but please let the staff handle Peeves in the future. As you can see, trying to tackle the frustrating poltergeist by oneself usually ends in misery." Harry smiled and shrugged helplessly in response. She straightened out her robes, and cast her severe gaze across the congregation of students. "Now come on, let's get into the Great Hall, all of you!" She ordered.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione obediently led the way to the Great Hall, pushing open the large doors that led the way in. The warmth of the Great Hall was readily welcomed by the four as they made their way to the Gryffindor table, and sat down with great, watery squishes.

"I knew I should have remembered that hot air charm I read about earlier this summer," Hermione moaned as she wrung her sleeves as dry as she could.

"At least it's warm enough in here we won't freeze to death," Ginny said in agreement, "Oh, I can't wait to get Peeves on the other end of my wand. I'm certain he chilled those water bombs before having at us."

"Not like we could have gotten any wetter," Ron muttered, "I figure colder was the only way he could make us more miserable." Harry just shrugged in response, taking his shoes off to empty them. The Great Hall grew louder and louder as more people filed in, and took their seats at their own house tables. The ghosts added even more noise as they filtered in, literally, through the walls, floors and tables.

Nearly Headless Nick even popped up by the four of them with a jovial "Good Evening!" which the four of them responded in kind with much less enthusiasm.

"Ah, young Ginevra," Nick began, smiling, "a most unusual location, you usually don't sit so close to-"

"Nick, I'd hate to interrupt," Ginny cut in, heat rising on her face, "but this isn't the best time. Peeves got to us first."

"I see," Nick said, coughing into a fist to hide his blunder," well, ah, I shan't try your patience any longer, shall I?" And with that, the mostly decapitated ghost made his way further down the table, with a "Good evening!" to anyone within earshot.

"Come to think of it," Harry began, trying to ward off Ginny's growing embarrassment, "I haven't actually made it to a sorting since our first year. Last year Professor McGonagall took me and Hermione away because of the Dementor attack on the Hogwarts Express. The year before that was the mishap with Dobby." Harry snorted in amusement at the memory. "Remember, Ron, we stole your dad's car to get here on time?" Ron laughed in response.

"Oh, yeah, it's funny now," Hermione berated, "but you two got in a lot of trouble for that stunt." The laughter of the two died down quickly at the jab.

"Yeah…" Harry said, looking for another topic, his eyes settled on the empty dinnerware before them. Suddenly, his empty stomach never seemed emptier, even compared to all of the years spent at the Dursleys' house. "When are those first years going to show up? I'm so hungry I could eat a … well, I'm not sure what, but I could definitely eat it." Was all he could say when he couldn't come up with a hyperbole he felt would fit in that situation, he was pretty sure he could eat whichever example came up in his head. Hermione just rolled her eyes in response.

"Turning into Ron now, Harry?" She asked smartly, before her attention wandered up to the somewhat sparse staff table. "I wonder where the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is." She stated, drawing everyone else's attention to the same location. Harry had to admit, he had no idea. Hagrid was leading the first years, so he wouldn't be present yet. McGonagall would be out possibly drying the Entrance Hall. But there was still one more empty seat at the staff table.

"I don't see how that's important right now," Ron said to the contrary, "I agree with Harry, when _are_ those first years going to get here?" Hermione seemed to be puffing up to Ron's ignoring her earlier statement, but everyone's attention was drawn to the doors to the Great Hall opening with a great bang to admit Professor McGonagall and the first years.

McGonagall led the diminunitive first years to the front of the Great Hall. Wet and shivering, they all looked perhaps smaller than they really were, but one of the really stood out for his smallness. He looked less frightened than the others, though, as he peered out excitedly from what Harry recognized was Hagrid's moleskin coat. From the way he caught Colin Creevey's eye, he assumed it had to be a relative, perhaps a younger brother.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool before soon to be students and upon that stool she placed the Sorting hat, looking to be in as poor repair as ever. Harry knew better, though, the rips and tears in the beat-up, old hat were really its eyes and mouth. The Sorting Hat broke into song, which Harry noted was not the song it sung in his first year. After the song was sung, McGonagall informed all of the first years the intricacies of sorting, and the process began.

With each student, though, Harry decided that the sorting took entirely too long. His stomach was positively screaming for food, and he heard several others, Ron among them, make comments mirroring his own thoughts. Finally the last student, Kevin Whitby, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry turned eagerly to the plates, and had to stifle a groan as Dumbledore stood to speak.

"I only have two words to say to you," the wizened old Headmaster said, "tuck in!"

"Hear, hear!" Harry and Ron cheered, as food magically appeared in front of them. Harry's mouth began to salivate as he looked across his choices for loading up his plate. The mashed potatoes looked particularly delicious, but something was telling him he would prefer, no, he needed meat.

_There!_ Harry thought as he spied some truly delicious and tender looking steaks, glistening in their juices. He tossed three onto his plate immediately.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us!" Ron exclaimed around a spoonful of the mashed potatoes Harry had looked over earlier.

"Not like they're going anywhere," Harry replied between bites of steak. Harry noted that, while he normally enjoyed a well done steak in earlier years, these seemed dry for some reason, despite how juicy they were. His stomach wasn't complaining, that was for sure, but his mouth was telling him that the steak lacked a certain _flavor_. "Though they are a little over done, don't you think?" Ron gave him a funny look.

"What, would you prefer taking a bite out of a cow you could talk to? These're great!" Ron said with enthusiasm.

"Maybe he would," Ginny pointed out, "or at least maybe he would _now_. Harry used to like his steak well done." Hermione smiled at Ginny thoughtfully, Ron looked at her as though he had an idea, his smile quickly becoming mischievous.

"You know," Ron began, leaning toward Harry, "I reckon me and Hermione don't need to worry about keeping an eye on you for any new _developments_, Harry. Ginny probably could spot everything as it- OW!" Ron dropped his fork, and began rubbing his now sore shin, glaring at Ginny. The look did nothing to cow his little sister, whose red face wore an expression of outrage.

"You know," Nearly Headless Nick said, unintentionally heading off a redheaded explosion, "you're lucky there's a feast at all."

"What are you talking about, Nick?" harry asked, working on his third steak, now.

"Peeves," Nick explained, "thought he should've been let in the feast this year, but you know how Peeves is." Nick heaved a heavy sigh at the insinuation, along with a roll of his ghostly eyes. "Quite naturally, the Bloody Baron decided against, which he has my thanks for. So Peeves threw a tantrum, ended up in the kitchen, scared the wits out of the house-elves. Delayed–"Nick was interrupted by a loud clattering of silverware.

"There are house-elves in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Nick was puzzled at her reaction.

"Of course there are, over a hundred of them," Nick said proudly, "and they are hardly ever seen, great house-elves every one of them." The explanation did nothing to quell the fire growing in Hermione's eyes, and she immediately launched into a heated debate with Nearly Headless Nick over house-elf rights.

Harry was filling up his plate a second time, when Hermione pushed her plate away in disgust. The argument spilled over to include Ron, while Harry cleaned his plate. He looked around at the nearly empty serving trays, and knew the first course was about to end, and dessert was about to be served. He still needed to fill up more, and sweets were not the answer, his tongue was telling him. Harry looked at Hermione's still full plate of food, and looked at her irritated expression as she watched everyone around her consume the slave produced food. When she looked at Harry, though, something in her mind clicked.

"Here, Harry," Hermione said, sliding her plate towards him, "I may refuse to eat it, but you might need it if our guess is right." Harry gratefully took the plate, and added some of the remaining dinner to his plate, just in time for the remains of the first course to disappear. Ron began trying to tempt Hermione with the assorted desserts before them on the table, to no avail.

Harry was finally beginning to feel somewhat full as he finished his third heaping plate of heavy foods. Ginny just looked at him, stunned at the amount he had just put away.

"At least you aren't wearing most of yours," she said, indicating Ron, whose mouth was messy with dessert. Harry had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed as he wiped his mouth with a chuckle.

"I guess I was a little hungrier than I thought," Harry admitted. Setting his napkin aside, Harry couldn't help but appreciate how much more rounded their group felt with Ginny included, and it definitely helped when relations were strained between Ron and Hermione. At the very least he would have someone to talk to when the other two were having at each other.

"Hey," Harry said, "thanks for earlier, in the summer, about my godfather, I mean."

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked, not fully understanding. Harry shook his head.

"I meant about believing me," Harry clarified, "it helps, you know, having someone else in the know." Ginny could feel the heat begin to build in her face.

"So!" Dumbledore exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, to which Ginny would be ever grateful for. "I must ask for your attention as I give out a few notices." Dumbledore continued on with his yearly reminder of newly forbidden items, and areas that were out of bounds for students. It was the announcement that followed that information that caught Harry totally unguarded.

"It is to my greatest displeasure," Dumbledore stated, "that I must announce that this year we will not be holding the Inter-House Quidditch Cup."

"What?" Harry couldn't help but exclaim at the top of his lungs, along with nearly every other Quidditch player in the Great Hall. He couldn't fathom a single reason that could take precedence over the Quidditch Cup; it just wasn't done, as far as he knew. Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet the dissenting voices in the hall.

"This is due to the fact that this October, Hogwarts will have the pleasure of-" He was interrupted by a great roll of thunder, and the banging of the entrance doors of the Great Hall, revealing a man whose features could only be described as grizzled.

Harry leaned back in his seat to get a better view of the man as he limped his way up the main isle towards the staff table, leaning heavily upon his staff. His improved eyesight revealed to him the man's horrifying features. His hair was soaked, tangled mane of gray, matted to his forehead. This served only to partly hide the man's horribly scarred face. Scars ran the entire length of his face, including across his disfigured nose that seemed to have lost a piece in the past. His mouth was a lopsided gash that hung partly open as he made his way forward. His right eye was a beady black, but it was nothing compared to the electric blue eye in his left socket. It was as large as a coin and spinning madly about, free from the focus of his right eye.

The man was outright terrifying in Harry's opinion. But that opinion was about to be upgraded as the man moved past Harry. A great bolt of lightning illuminated the Great Hall, and threw the man's features into a truly nightmarish relief. Harry could hear the wails of some of the weaker hearted girls among the student body.

After a brief exchange with the Headmaster, the stranger limped around the table to the only empty seat, an action which caused Harry's heart to sink slightly. It was not a pleasant feeling that he knew what Professor Dumbledore was about to announce.

"Allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore proclaimed happily," Professor Moody!"

"Moody?" Harry asked, "Isn't that the name of the man Mr. Diggory asked your father had to see to this morning?"

"I hope not," was Ginny's only response.

"What happened to his face?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Now as I was saying before," Dumbledore continued, "this October, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"You're joking!" The Twins accused excitedly.

"Most assuredly not, my dear boys," Dumbledore reassured, "though I did hear a good one over the summer it starts with-"the wizened old man was interrupted by a pointed cough issued by Professor McGonagall. "Though, perhaps this is not the most appropriate time. I do hope those in the know will forgive me a rather brief explanation, as to allow those who are less informed to let their imaginations wander."

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tournament was established to improve international relations between the three largest wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Unfortunately, the rather high death toll assured its eventual end. Over the centuries, many people have attempted to reinstate the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a means to improve our relationships between the great schools, but alas, every attempt has failed."

"However, this year, our departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports, have decided it was time to try again. We have all labored hard, and are sure that at no time during this Tournament, will any of the competitors be in mortal danger."

"This October, the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall arrive, with several of their pre-determined candidates. An impartial judge will then decide a single person from each school to compete for the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons in prize money."

Harry looked around the table at his friends and housemates, and there were few present who did not look excited at the prospect of possibly competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Indeed, if he peered at their facial expressions, he could almost make out the fantasies of each person playing out in their head. He was sure they mirrored the thoughts running through his own mind.

"However," Dumbledore continued in a somewhat pained expression, as though continuing might have a negative reaction, "the Ministry of Magic has decided that only those who are of age, seventeen years, or older may compete for the cup. This is due to the fact that the Ministry believes that only sixth and seventh year students will have the wherewithal to defend themselves from the grueling challenges they are sure to face. I have agreed to lend my aid in thwarting any attempts by those who are underage from entering their names for consideration. I beg you not to attempt, for if you do so, you will fail." Harry could swear that his twinkling gaze settled on the twins, as if in challenge.

"That's unfair!" The twins bellowed.

"Won't stop me from entering, though," Fred said, loudly to George, who nodded in agreement. Dumbledore continued despite the outburst.

"I trust you will treat our fellow academics with great respect when they arrive this October, and that you will all vigorously support the Hogwarts Champion when he or she is chosen. Now I believe that it may be just a little past your bedtimes, so off with you all. Chop, chop!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way out of the Great Hall with the majority of the students.

"Would've been wicked to be able to compete," Ron said wistfully as they made their way up the marble staircase. "D'you think they'll figure out a way past the age restriction? Fred and George, I mean." Harry thought for a moment.

"Dunno," he said at last, "though I'm not sure I like the idea of stepping into competition with sixth and seventh year students. I mean, yeah we've done loads, but we've only just been able to make it by working as a team. I don't think I'd have been able to get to the Chamber without your guys' help." Ron and Hermione blushed at the praise.

"I guess you're right," Ron said, "would've been wicked though, being a champion."

"Until you get blown to smithereens five minutes in," Ginny teased, dodging a half-hearted swat from Ron.

"I think it would've been interesting," Hermione professed, "but if the Ministry thinks it's too dangerous…" Hermione let her line trial off at that. They slipped into the Gryffindor common room behind some fifth year students who had given the Fat Lady the password. As they approached their respective staircases they said their goodnights, but as Ron and Hermione began their climb, Harry turned around.

He wasn't sure why, but something nagged at the back of his mind. It had taken him a moment to identify it but it was the memory of this past summer, it had been by far the most fun he had had. He felt as though he had made a new friend in Ginny, even knowing about her crush on him, which he suspected might not be as over as she claimed.

"Hey Ginny," Harry called, getting the younger girl's attention, "don't be a stranger, yeah?" He was sure her blush was so severe that it would be permanent, but the broad smile that appeared on her face showed that it was the right move to make.

"Never!" She called back, and ran up the stairs to Hermione.

End chapter the Tenth.

**Author's note post script:**

My wife just got finished with a marathon of the Harry Potter movies, which I caught most of, and I couldn't help keeping my mind from wandering, and my fingers from twitching. Now I know that most of you probably get perturbed when they get a rehashing of what they already know (most of the events of this chapter) but I hoped I tweaked it enough for it to feel fresh. I remember from my college days, the golden rule of writing, and that is to assume your readers have no prior information to reading your material. A little assuming, I know, given the subject matter here, but it just feels right. I don't know why, but this chapter was exceedingly fun to write, from Harry's already slightly changing demeanor, to the dialogue between him and Ginny. It all just makes me smile. And yes, having Minnie McG slip and fall was entirely due to watching a few Family Guy episodes before sitting down and writing in earnest, now if you could just go back and read that part while imagining it in that super fast-forward animation style of typical MacFarlane slip and falls, that would be great. I'll definitely be seeing you all again in the future, hopefully sooner than later.


End file.
